The Untouchable
by Marshie12
Summary: There is a girl that has managed to lodge herself in my temporal lobe. Or whatever lobe that it is girls like to take over in your brain. Don't ask me I'm a football player. Not a brain surgeon. Meet Cam and Sean. P&P americanized.
1. Prologue

_This is kind of just something that popped into my head. I figured I might as well start to post it since my other story is almost over and inspiration chose to strike. Its short but chill, it's just an intro._

_I kind of relly like where I'm going with it. Much closer to Pride and Prej. than my other one. Completely new names though. :)_

**_The Untouchable_**

_Prologue_

I remember the first game I ever started. I remember the hype and anticipation. But mostly I just remember being so nervous that I think I went to the bathroom every five minutes.

"This isn't just football," my best friend Charlie had told me ever since our first official day of practice, "This is Notre Dame football. This is as good as it gets Sean!"

I loved the game and I was good at it. There used to be nothing that could stand between me and a football field but that first game I was so freaked out that I only wanted to sprint out of the stadium for the entire pre-game. But once the ball was snapped the rest didn't matter. I was suddenly ready for everything or anyone that came my way. I was in control and as quarterback I was ready to lead my team to our eventual victory.

With Cameron I never had that control, she always did, and that scared me from the exact moment I met her.

I'm getting ahead of myself.

Football… football was my life.

I came from a well founded football family. My little brother had played wide receiver for our high school team and signed last year with University of Florida. My senior year when we played together they called us the Minnesota Miller-Men. Yeah stupid I know but my father loved it. He'd played his college ball and blew out his knee right before the NFL draft. Never played a second of pro ball and so he pushed his sons to uphold the family name and mutilate their opponents. And we did.

It came as no surprise my senior year of high school when all the big schools came crawling on their knees begging for me to sign with them (okay well that's an overestimation but still I was in high demand) and eventually I made my pick because who wouldn't want to be recruited by the legendary Irish football association.

I worked my ass off freshman year and watched the former QB graduate knowing full well I was going to be the "go to guy" for next season and the fate of an entire schools, rather intense, reputation would be riding on my shoulders. Have I mentioned that at Notre Dame, football is life?

I had trouble for probably the first play of the season but after that it all fell into place. I was a god at my school, in my family, hell even at the neighborhood supermarket. Everywhere I went old ladies would stop and ask if I'd sign a football for their son, and girls would follow me with their eyes. At 220 lbs and 6'6" I really wouldn't blame them but who knew the life of a college QB could be so glamorous? Even one that led his team to a 7-3 season and BCS bowl game.

Now I'm gloating. If only Cam knew.

Right Cam… have I mentioned that however successful I was on the field that unfortunately this story isn't about me. It's about Cam.

I first met Cam at some Saturday night post-victory party during my Junior year and well I'd like to say we hit it off right away and I took her back to my apartment that very night and…

I'm getting ahead of myself again. Way, way too far ahead of myself.

Well no matter what, in retrospect, I wish had happened that night it really most definitely did not.

Man I don't really know where to go from here… maybe I should just let Cam tell it. She does it all much better than I ever could. She does everything better than I ever could… except maybe football. I must admit that I have her beat in that area.

Well you get the point of it right? Me major (and have I mention obscenely attractive) and super successful quarterback (not to mention all around nice guy) at a school centered almost completely around football standing there at a party with probably the only girl in entire student body not willing to throw herself at the foot of my bed in a moments notice.

That's Cam for you; never willing to concede on anything including my raging sexual powers.

Damn it she's laughing over my shoulder at that.

Ok fine I quit. It's not fault I'm not very sentimental.

_Right this is new so just... tell me what you think. Kind of? Sort of? Maybe?_


	2. Part 1

_um these are shorter but that way I can update much faster! yey!_

_It's kind of more adult than my other story... I like that but its just a warning._

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Part 1: _**

**_"_**_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through,"_

"You will never believe who just walked in here!" Megan murmured to me and I could tell that she was only trying to keep the girlish squeak out of her voice. I looked up toward the door as I grabbed another beer bottle off the coffee table, nearly dropping the rest of the ones I'd been holding, and immediately looked back down to better concentrate on what I was doing.

"Megan, I don't see where it matters who just walked in, but could you by some miracle of god grab some of these bottles before I drop them?" I asked her resolutely as she took a couple from me.

"Ok there, free hands; now will you look?" she pleaded as I started to briskly cut my way through the crowd toward the kitchen.

"If I look will you stop pestering me about it?" I asked hiding a smile as I whirled around to face her.

She shrugged. "Probably not, but still I promise you won't… shit," she muttered and I giggled a little as she rubbed her jeans where she'd just managed to pour some beer from a bottle she'd supposed was empty.

"Oh I'm so sorry," none other than Charlie Monroe said clearly turning to face Megan. "I really didn't mean to bump into you," he said softly bending over to rub her jeans as well, and the smile that had been threatening to overcome my face finally succeeded in breaking through.

"Charlie stop violating the poor girl," this blonde girl said crudely stepping from the crowd into Charlie's lengthy shadow. "I'm really sorry my brother here is socially handicapped," she continued disdainfully turning to Megan as Charlie stood up and stopped the jean rubbing; his face also flushing the appropriate shade of pink.

He grimaced. "I really am sorry. About the bumping… and the groping."

This time I snorted. Who would have thought that Charlie Monroe would be funny, although I don't think he intended to be.

My snorting however refused to go unnoticed and all three turned to me. "I'm sorry I laugh in uncomfortable situations," I said bluntly flashing them a smile which was returned by Charlie and Meg.

"This party sucks. Why did you bring me here Charlie?" another voice boomed over us as Sean Miller squeezed himself through the crowd.

My flashed smile dropped and even Megan looked a bit put out at him insulting our party.

"Sean your best friend is a major idiot," the girl said stepping closer to Sean as he parted the crowd around him.

Sean didn't say anything but merely shot Charlie a questioning glance.

"Tina is dramatizing it. It was a simple accident and here she has to come about calling me an idiot in front of a very beautiful girl," Charlie said almost shocked at his own statement then looking over at Megan's flushed face. "Shit I did just say that out loud?" he continued slapping a hand over his face.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. "Okay, _her_ name's Megan. I know her well enough to know that she wants to dance with you and based on the fact that your face just turned the deepest shade of red I've ever seen I believe that you wish to do the same. So Charlie why don't you just ask her already and save the rest-"

"Cam!" Megan squeaked looking at with her jaw dropped then turning back to Charlie. "Please excuse my friend; she has a real talent for shoving her foot in her mouth."

I scowled. "No I just have that rare talent of speaking the truth."

Charlie kept his eyes on Megan even while I was speaking. "Thanks Cam. That's a wonderful suggestion. Megan _would_ you like to dance?"

Megan smiled. I knew she'd thank me later as she allowed Charlie to scoot her off into the mass of people.

That's when I noticed Sean and the girl who was obviously named Tina starring at me, or maybe a better term would be scowling.

I shrugged. "I'm sorry but they were going to get there eventually I just spared us from having to witness it all."

"Listen girly-" the Tina girl said sternly but I cut her off.

"I have a name you know, it's Cam," I interjected pointedly.

Sean still had a look of incredulity on his face that was rapidly morphing into a scowl, "Cam as in Camera?"

I scowled at him. "Cam as in Cameron."

Tina whirled her hand by her head. "Whatever it really doesn't matter," she said brushing me off. "Whoever you are that was-"

"You just brushed me off!" I said the scowl rapidly becoming permanent. "I may not be the most important of people like you and 'the great Sean Miller' here but I highly resent that."

She rolled her eyes.

"Like it matters," Sean added towering above me. "We," he said gesturing to himself and Tina, "are leaving so you," he pointed to me, "can go off in three seconds from now and squeal to your silly girl friends about you interaction with 'the great Sean Miller' and all those stupid things you girls love to do."

"And you," I added not missing a beat as he began to turn from me, "can go fuck yourself because obviously no one else wants to."

He immediately turned back to me. "Excuse me but I think I'll get along just fine with out you," he said smiling cockily and quirking his eyebrows at me.

I quirked mine right back. "Yes I'm sure you and your hand get along just fine without anyone for that matter."

He stepped back flabbergasted almost as if I'd just slapped him across the face. He opened his mouth to reply but Tina grabbed his arm. "Sean we need to find Charlie before he does something stupid again," she grunted and pulled him into the crowd.

I picked up the bottles Meg had left on the ground when she departed and scowled to myself quietly muttering curse words under my breath.

(hahahahahahaha... ha!)

"Please say you did not give that Megan girl our phone number," I pleaded to Charlie once we managed to drag him from the grasp of the serious clinger.

He shrugged. "She gave me hers why?"

I sighed in relief. "Charlie give me that number," I stated with finality as he handed me the napkin with her scribbled digits and I began to rip it into shreds. "We're mid-season and you're my number one receiver. The last thing you need is some dumb girl coming in and messing with your mental game. It may all be a game to them but for us it's life Charlie. Girls don't get that."

Tina stepped up next to me smiling and grabbing my arm as we made our way down the stairs of the apartment complex. She smiled falsely. "Sean's right Charlie. You can't just pick up random people at parties. That's how you end up in a highly publicized mess. These media people are ruthless. For all you know she could be a reporter."

I had to stop myself from laughing. "Tina you're a PR major."

She closed her jaw then smiled again. "Major, ha Sean that's funny. Like I'll ever use that a day in my life."

I rolled my eyes at her. Why go to school if you plan on marrying the next millionaire's son you meet? Some girls I just don't get.

I pretended as though she hadn't said anything. "Listen Charlie the casual hook up is just fine," I said sternly as we marched across the quad, "but you're the type of guy that gets serious and that only leads to serious trouble."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Okay sorry next time I'll just take a leaf out of your book and shove 'em out the door as soon as I'm done with them."

I started. Charlie doesn't make quick replies.

Tina laughed. "That reminds me of that other girl."

Charlie turned to her incredulously then back to me. "Another one!"

I shook my head. "She's talking about that damn girl from the party!"

Charlie looked confused. "Megan and you hooked up?"

I rolled my eyes. He completes the dumb jock stereotype. "No you idiot her friend the contemptuous one with the blunt attitude attempted to insult me once you'd left."

Charlie's eyes glazed over and then he laughed, "Oh the 'honest' one."

I cleared my throat. "She's not honest about anything. She's crude."

Charlie looked at me then smiled. "Rejected were you?"

I scowled and Tina laughed as we came up to her dorm. "Rejected! Ha! Like Sean would even look at a girl like that," she turned on her heel and slid her ID through the door-lock and I couldn't help but be reminded of Cruella DeVille.

Charlie looked at me blinking like an owl, and the door clicked shut behind Tina and I turned to walk back toward our apartment. "I thought she was pretty Sean."

"How would you know you were staring at Megan the whole time," I muttered as we passed the dining hall.

Then he raised an eyebrow and stopped in his tracks so I had to turn and face him.

"Sean, I was talking about Megan. Who are _you _talking about?"

_Have I ever told you you're my hero? Yep, you're everything I wish I could be. And I can fly higher than an eagle, because you reviewed for me!_

_p.s. anyone know how to make a page break?_


	3. Part 2

_So another one so soon! Who loves me?

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Part 2:**_

"**_You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you."_**

For most people, even most of my teammates Sunday morning is the day they take off but for me and Charlie we go to our obligatory mass ceremony and I dive right back into the world of football.

As we walked from the cathedral I loosened my tie and Charlie smiled at me.

"I left my jacket last night at that girl's dorm."

I groaned, "You're going to go back there aren't you?"

He smiled again and nodded vigorously. "You could come you know. Her friend was pretty cute and maybe it's time you had another fling."

I looked at him as we turned left to avoid the masses of the football fanatics that fill our school every home game weekend. "You just told me last night that I have far too many flings and you and I both know what you have planned for that girl is definitely not classified as a fling."

He shrugged his shoulders defensively and replied, "I couldn't stop thinking about her all night. Sean just let me have this one last one and then I won't look at another girl for the rest of the season."

A group of drunk, older guys (despite it merely being 10:45 in the morning) passed us coated and Notre Dame memorabilia and I pointed at them. "See them Charlie that's what we're fated to become, Alumni. But unlike them we have football so at least when we come back here to get plastered with memories we won't just be some damn rejected fathers; we'll be famous and rich pro players."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes I get it and in order to become said pro players we must attribute 100 percent of our focus to the game." He stopped talking and we walked on for a moment. "I'm still going to see her though."

I groaned. "I'm not getting you out of whatever mess you create," I said sternly but her smiled surely at me and patted me on the back.

"Sure you are. You love my dramas they keep you young." He released my back and turned off in the direction of the girls dorms. "You could still come you know."

I shook my head at him. "I've got to go see coach anyway," I shouted at his retreating form and he waved over his shoulder to show he'd heard me.

I smiled then set off toward the faculty quarter. At least he knew what he wanted.

* * *

"Cam, get out of bed this exact instant!" I distantly heard Megan shouting across our dorm and instead of rolling out of bed I pulled my pillow over my head.

Despite the pillow muffling all outside noises Megan seemed to get louder when she said forcefully, "Cam if you don't get up this exact instant you will highly regret it!"

I rolled over but still had no intentions of rising from my snuggled spot in my pillows. "Why? What time is it?"

She knew me too well to know that no matter what time it really was it wasn't late enough to get me out of that bed, so instead she grabbed my comforter and ripped it from my grasp.

"Cam, it's Sunday and if you don't get your skinny little ass out the door in the next five minutes we'll miss omelet day in the Dining Hall. I know you love omelet day; you practically wait all week for it and I just thought I'd be a good best friend and warn you that your window of opportunity-"

"Jesus Meg I'm up. I'm up!" I growled rolling off the side of my bed and crawling down the ladder to the first floor only to step on the pair of heels I'd been wearing last night to the party. "Do I have to change?" I asked groaning and searching through my tightly packed stacks of clothing for my favorite pair of sweatpants.

Megan then came back over to my side of our tiny living area and tossed the exact pair of pants I'd been looking for. "That freaks me out when you do that. Makes me feel like you're reading my mind."

She snorted and sat down at the computer space that existed underneath my raised bed and I saw her type out an away message for me to leave up. "You know my little sister and parents read those so don't write anything profane please."

She swiveled on the chair to face me with her eyebrows raised. "Yes, because I'm such a profane person compared to you?" she asked smiling.

I held up my hand to indicate for her to stop. "I cannot fully argue with you before I've pumped at least two cups of coffee through my system, and I maintain that you're a naughty little girl at heart."

She smiled and stood up as I almost collapsed trying to put on my pants. "Cam you could take it a bit easier at these parties, sometimes you worry me."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay mother dearest," I said mocking.

She sighed. "We should ask DJ to come to breakfast with us she had to spend all last night writing some paper or other."

I scowled at such a thought, "Do we have to? I don't see why we have to be punished because she chose to be a Pre-Med student. Loons the lot of them."

Megan checked her watch then swung open our dorm's door fully prepared to barrel right through it when she noticed a figure standing in her path.

"I'm sorry I left my jacket here last night and the girl in the common told me I should come ask you for it," Charlie Monroe said smiling broadly at Megan.

She honestly looked as if she might swoon.

"What's it look like?" I asked smiling but at the same time mentally rolling my eyes at the two of them.

He looked over at me as if he'd just noticed I was there. "Um it's my letter jacket, it says Monroe on it."

I checked Megan's watch as she just stood there as if in a trance. "Listen Charlie we have two minutes to get to SBDH before they cut off the omelet line. You think you can stop back by later and we'll send out a real search party for it?"

Megan smiled with a dreamy look plastered on her face and added sweetly, "Or you could just come with us to breakfast and then we could look when we get back."

Charlie looked back to her and smiled again. "I love omelets."

It came as no surprise when after we finally made it to the Dining Hall and I finally got my omelet that the two of theirs sickening faces (and maybe partly the consumption of alcohol the night before) made me wish I'd gotten something a bit lighter on the stomach.

"So you did so awesome in that game yesterday," Megan said dreamily across the table to Charlie leaning closer to him, despite the barrier, with every word as if she was an insect being drawn toward the light.

I almost had to snort because despite the win against Purdue he'd been the worst receiver of the game, but to Megan all that classifies a person for having a good game is how he looks in those ridiculous gold pants.

Charlie leaned back in his chair and I was surprised to see no evidence of cockiness on his face. He sighed, "That was probably my worst game yet. Sean kept throwing me perfect passes and for some reason I just couldn't catch them."

Megan leaned forward even more her eyes shining. "The season's still early I'm sure you'll do much better this week."

Charlie smiled. "If I know you're watching the game, then I'm sure I will."

I coughed into my bowl of Fruit Loops and both of them looked over at me. "I'm sorry but that was such a line," I replied to their scolding faces and Charlie smiled.

"It was kind of corny wasn't it?" he asked looking back to Megan.

She smiled sweetly. "Just a little."

"Just a lot," I tacked on for her.

Charlie tossed his napkin over his empty omelet plate. "I'm so full. How do you ladies eat so much every week?"

I smiled at him and slurped some of the milk from my cereal. "Well first of we don't eat three omelets like you but instead only one," I said smiling at him.

Megan pushed in her chair and stood up. "Plus we really only wake up early enough for breakfast one day a week so most of the time this is our only breakfast."

Charlie and I pushed in our chairs and followed Megan carrying our trays to the dish washing contraption.

"So what do you ladies have planned for the rest of the day?" Charlie asked slipping up next to Megan so I tagged along behind the two of them.

Megan smiled at him as we broke through the doors into the glowing sunshine. "We actually have football practice."

Charlie looked impressed. "You ladies play football?"

Megan smiled back. "Mostly just Cam does, I'm horrible," which is true she is, "but we play for our dorm house, yes."

Charlie turned back to me walking backward so he could watch me. "What position do you play?"

I opened my mouth to reply but Megan beat me to it, "She's basically the only one of us with any talent so we made her quarterback."

This time when Charlie looked back at me he seemed much more impressed and almost a little shocked. "Really? I'll have to get Sean to share a few tips with you."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Spare me."

Then Charlie's eyes lit up and he stopped walking right in the middle of the path. "Does someone have a thing against my boy Sean?"

I stopped and looked at him not really understanding why he was smiling. "You're boy Sean, no matter how good of a football player he is, is a major ass hole."

"Cam!" Megan started to reprimand me but I held up my hand to her protests.

"Based on the fact that you two are so buddy-buddy I can only assume that you are an ass as well which is unfortunate for you because you need my approval to ever get to that," I said pointing to Megan.

"I feel as though your good graces aren't going to come easy are they?"

I nodded yes in reply to Charlie's question.

"This is going to be something I'll have to work pretty hard for, isn't it?"

I nodded again.

He looked at Megan, who stood there silently in her jeans and "Go Irish!" t-shirt, as if he was a examining a problem then turned back to me smiling. "That's fine because she's well worth it."

* * *

_Hey yey I found the bar thingy! Go me! Thanks for your help Rxc!_

_It's new and fast and that's why I love it!_

_Everyone have a great week because I know I will especially if you review._

_p.s. Sorry there was less Sean than I know you probably wanted._


	4. Part 3

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Part 3:**_

"**_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go"_**

There I was sitting in the locker room after practice and Charlie walks up wearing his letterman jacket and smiling like an idiot.

"I have a date with her tonight," he stated simply.

I looked at him pointedly and unsmiling, "A date? I thought it was a casual fling."

He looked at me blankly. "It is a 'casual fling'."

I shook my head at him. "Are you paying?" He nodded and I continued. "Then it's not a fling; it's a date."

"Well maybe I want it to be a date," Charlie said towering above me as I sat to lace up my sneakers.

"What is it about this girl that makes you willing to throw away the rest of your life without a second thought?" I asked switching to tie my other shoe.

He rolled his eyes at me. "I'm not throwing away my life. You take things too seriously. I'm a football player not a presidential candidate; if I want to date a beautiful girl I don't see how that could possibly ruin my future."

I stood up and was at level with his height staring him straight in the eye. "Your life, your mistakes."

"You need to make more mistakes," he said stepping back from me toward the locker room exit. "Cam's actually pretty cool. You could come."

I followed him out the door, "I'm not interested in being set up with some girl. I can manage just fine by myself."

He shook his head, "I'm not saying you wouldn't it's just she's a cool chick and you're not doing anything tonight so why don't you just come along. Hell, this way you can chaperone and make sure I'm not 'getting into trouble'."

"If I come am I going to have to put up with a lifetime of this Cam girl thinking she's someday going to marry me like your sister always does?" I asked as we crossed the street to our apartment.

Charlie shook his head vehemently. "Trust me that's the last thing Cam would ever assume about you."

I stopped at the door with my hand on the knob and looked at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing it's just she kind of hates you," he muttered and my jaw dropped. He shook his head and pulled open the door and I stood there with my eyebrows pushed together until I followed him up the stairs to our living room.

"She told you that?" I asked blankly.

Charlie nodded. "Yep."

I flopped onto the leather sofa. "That's crap."

Charlie just shrugged searching through a pile of laundry that seemed to have permanently taken up residence in our living room. "You've never given her a reason not to."

"What ever happened to innocent 'til proven guilty?" I asked confusion written all over my face.

"You cocky bastard. You're just upset that finally a girl doesn't seem to be fooled by your façade and now you might actually have to work to get her to like you," he said laughing at me then the room filled with silence. "I guess that means I should Call Meg and tell her to bring Cam."

I nodded then got off the sofa. "I guess that means I should change into something nicer."

* * *

"Why do I have to come be your third wheel again?" I pleaded with Meg as she practically dragged me down the stairs to where Charlie would supposedly be waiting for us.

"You're not going to be a third wheel; he's bringing a friend for you," she said simply adjusting her bra as she turned to trample down the second flight of stairs.

"Great now I'll get to put up with two idiot football oafs," I muttered and she turned as if to reprimand me.

"Cam for someone who loves football as much as you do, you sure hate football players," she stated simply then began to make her way down the stairs again with me in tow.

"I don't hate them I just don't understand why Charlie can't just take you out on a proper date without dragging me along," I replied simply changing my tactic for getting out of this from complaining to making a valid point. "It seems suspicious to me that he doesn't want to be alone with you."

She smiled at me secretly. "Don't worry he will be."

I groaned as we reached the bottom of that flight of stairs and onto the last one. "You're going to ditch me with this guy, aren't you?"

She flashed me an evil grin, "Maybe."

"You evil bitch," I stated simply then shoved my nose into the air to avoid her reaction.

She laughed at me. "Cam will you just relax. Who knows? Maybe you'll have fun," she added pushing through the stairwell door to reveal Charlie and the intolerable Sean Miller.

"Doubtful," I muttered so only she could hear, which she shot me a dirty look at but the turned directly the Charlie and grabbed his hand.

Charlie whistled at her and looked down at her blushing face as she stepped closer to him. "You look so unbelievable."

She blushed even deeper and tapped her shoulder lightly against his body. "You look good too," she practically whispered.

It wasn't until the both of them stared walking away that I realized Sean looking at me a bit shocked. "What's that face about?" I asked starting to walk in the path of Charlie and Meg.

He followed suit and trotted to catch me a second later. "Nothing. What look?"

I looked over to him. "What, no witty reply?" I asked sarcastically.

He shook his head. "I must admit my mind is completely blank at this exact instant," he said almost sounding breathless and I noticed his cheeks turn pink from the cold.

"Surely you're used to it by now," I stated coldly but at the same time covering a smile.

"You enjoy making fun of me too much for me to reply to that," he said and stared at me expectantly.

I looked over at him for really the first time and noticed he looked pretty good in his long-sleeve button-up t-shirt and this goofy grin on his face. "I don't necessarily enjoy it; you just make it so easy that I'd be a fool to not take the opportunity."

He looked as though he might laugh but held back instead and walked along quietly.

I stared ahead searching for Meg but I couldn't hear a thing. "Where are they?" I asked mostly to myself but Sean decided maybe he could actually articulate a response for that one.

"I think they're already there."

I still refused to look at him. "Already where?"

He coughed. "Actually I don't think I know."

I groaned. "Why was I even forced long on this escapade if I was going to be ditched as soon as I stepped foot out of the door?" I asked slightly angry and turned to head back to the dorm.

"Why were _you _asked to come? Why the hell was I dragged along!" he practically growled.

I turned back to him. "You mean you didn't…" I drifted off.

"I didn't what? Ask for you to come?" he laughed derisively. "Hell no I didn't. Charlie practically tricked me into coming."

I stopped walking and looked at him with my mouth agape. "Well I didn't request you that's for sure," I replied icily with my lips pursed in hatred.

"There you guys are," Meg said suddenly popping up near us looking worried. "We were just looking for you."

Charlie showed up behind her. "Okay that's not true Megan and I were snooping and she got scared that one of you might kill the other."

I smiled at Charlie. "Well you're just in time then."

"Good because honestly dearest you need some alcohol in your system," Charlie replied smiling mischievously at me.

I flashed him a grin. "Now who knew that of the lot of you Charlie would end up being the one I liked the most?" I said smiling and following Charlie across the quad.

"Hey!" I heard Megan squeak then heard the clunk of her hells as she ran to catch me, "It was just as much Charlie's idea to leave you with Sean as it was mine."

I turned to her with my face stern, "It's done Meg. Just don't leave me with him again before I'm forced to hurt him."

I heard Sean snort from behind me and turned on him with my eyes alight. "Something to say Sean?" I asked smiling sweetly.

He puffed all the air from his lungs and scowled at me. "Absolutely nothing Camera."

My eyes twitched wanting to scowl but I held back and plastered another smile to my face. "Okay there, Seany Woney?"

He scowled again and Megan giggled. "I don't think he likes that very much Cameron," she said when his face reddened in anger.

I smiled at him again and turned to continue down Charlie's path. "Oh I think he likes it just fine."

* * *

I was the last to reach the bar and found Charlie waving me over to the table he was at with Megan and _the other girl._

I'll admit she's pretty, but infuriating, and I would have gotten here faster if I didn't have the image of her fiery green eyes staring me down stuck in my head.

"Seany Woney so nice of you to join us," she said mock-sweetly as I walked up and sat on the remaining stool.

"I'm choosing to ignore you," I grumbled and couldn't help but smile behind my menu as I searched for something to eat.

I peaked around the menu to see her staring at me with one eyebrow quirked and a hidden smile. She opened her mouth obviously to shoot me some quick reply but Megan interrupted her thoughts when she said to me, "So Sean how are things for you?"

I looked at her as if she was an alien and I saw Cameron shake her head in my peripheral vision. "Um… things are things."

Charlie laughed. "What Sean means is that things are football and outside of that the rest doesn't matter."

I smiled and shrugged. "Football is life after all."

Cam leaned forward toward me and her eyes were burning again. "That's kind of sad that outside of the walls of that stadium you have nothing."

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "Listen Cam that's a little harsh don't you think?"

I stood-up not as offended as Cam had hoped I'd be and crossed the bar to the jukebox and shoved a couple quarters in picking my song then made my way slowly back to the table.

Cameron just sat there looking, if I didn't know any better, as if she might be ashamed but then quickly regained her composure and smiled evilly at me. "Country music eh? I never had that one pegged."

I smiled loving how much she thought she could tare me down. "I am from Minnesota. They do farm there."

She sighed obviously finding no retort for such a simple reply.

Megan broke in again. "Cam's from Florida."

I looked at her like an alien again and then back toward Cam. "Congratulations?"

Cam just raised her hand and made eye contact with the waitress, "I'm basically going to need the most alcoholic drink you have here," she said smiling at the girl. I held up a two with my hand signaling one for me too and the waitress nodded walking away from us.

* * *

_Ok that's done. A little weird I think... not as good as I hoped. :(_

_Ok but still a review would be nice!_

_p.s. I love all of you who have done so thus far. Shout out for that._


	5. Part 4

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Part 4:**_

"**_I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again"_**

"Did you watch the game today?" I heard Charlie ask Megan when she had him on speakerphone.

"Uh-huh," she murmured. "Cam and I watched it. You played really well."

I snorted. "Charlie you seem to be having trouble catching anything thrown at you on the right side of the field and you're running your veer crooked. You should work on that."

Charlie laughed. "You and that honesty thing again eh Cam? Well I'll try to work on that."

"Don't disregard me you're just upset I'm right," I replied sternly as Megan grabbed the phone quickly switching it off speakerphone.

"I'm sorry Charlie; Cam's a bit moody tonight," Megan said clearly into the phone and shooting me a pointed look. "Cam, Charlie says he's sorry and he'll try not to disappoint you next week."

I frowned sensing the sarcasm even when it was directed through Megan. "Tell him I say that if it wasn't for Sean having such a good game you guys would have gotten your asses whipped."

Megan smiled evilly at me. "Cam says to tell Sean she misses him."

I could hear Charlie's maniacal laughter through the phone.

"Haha you two are so funny," I muttered grabbing my towel and heading for the showers not able to stand another night of their obnoxious cooing to each other.

It really came as no surprise to me when I got back to find her still curled up on the sofa with the phone pressed against her ear as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Hey Charlie wants to talk to you," she shouted to me as soon as I closed the door. I walked over and pried the phone from her ear as she murmured at least four times, "Good-bye," into the phone.

"'Sup Char?" I asked finally freeing the phone.

"You still need extra tickets for the Michigan game next week?" he asked.

"Yep. Two of them."

"Well how much will you love me if I got them for you?" he asked and I could tell he was smiling.

"Basically more than life itself," I replied.

"Excellent, well I actually suppose Sean's the one you should love because he got them for you but since I don't predict that happening anytime soon you can send love meant for him right to me."

I'm not so stubborn as to ever turn down tickets to the Michigan game, especially when I'm so desperate to have them, no matter who they're from that even for the briefest moment I could have sent Sean some of my love. "No way! I don't care who they're from as long as you've got them!"

I heard Charlie giggle. "Good, now instead of cash Sean's requesting sexual favors for payment so you might want to head on down to Victoria's Secret-" I heard a distant voice shout, "Who are you talking to?" and Charlie laughed so loudly I had to pull the phone from my ear.

I laughed too. "Tell Sean my dad would be very happy to fulfill his wildest fantasies," I said right back and Charlie burst out again.

"Really Charlie tell him I'm grateful and also…" I hesitated, "tell him he played really good today."

* * *

I sat there in our hotel room basking in the glow of our beautiful victory over Georgia Tech. and trying to tune out Charlie's demented conversation with Megan for the second time since we flew out last night and maybe slightly trying not to think of Cam doing the same thing on Megan's end of the line. 

"You and that honesty thing again eh Cam? Well I'll try to work on that," he said laughing.

I couldn't help but look over at him at the mention of her name.

"Meg, tell Cam I won't disappoint her next week," Charlie said into the phone not noticing my sudden attention on his conversation. "Oh I'll make sure Sean knows that!" he practically shouted laughing hysterically.

"You'll tell Sean what?" I asked pretending to be uninterested.

Charlie shook his hand at me, "Nothing Sean Meg's just playing around with Cam."

I looked at him pointedly.

Charlie smiled at me as if he was the Grinch finally deciding to steal Christmas. "Tell Cam that Sean's face just flushed three shades darker than I've ever seen it my entire life."

I stood up to protest or at least wrestle the phone from him but he just sighed and said, "She went to shower. Well that's no fun."

I was suddenly struck immobile at the thought of her in the shower and most of Charlie's stupid conversation continues unbeknownst to me as I collapsed on my bed once again trying to pry the girl from my thoughts but this time it truly seemed impossible. I tried to think about the game. I tried to think about the game ball nestled sweetly in my duffel bag and ignore the showering image that I honestly doubt I'll ever forget in my entire life.

"Tell Cam I need to talk to her," I heard Charlie mutter still on the damn phone. "You still need extra tickets for the Michigan game next week?" he asked into the phone.

Oh tickets that's all they were talking about.

"Well how much will you love me if I got them for you?" he asked smiling like an idiot and I honestly couldn't suppress the wrestling feeling that overcame me again.

"Good, now instead of cash Sean's requesting sexual favors for payment so you might want to head on down to Victoria's Secret-" I finally leapt to my feet fully prepared to pummel him into the ground, best receiver or otherwise.

"Who are you talking to?" I shouted standing there in shock as he laughed at me. He just stared at me listening to something Cam was saying over the phone.

"I'll see you and Meg tomorrow," he muttered starring at me seriously then hung up.

"What did she say?" I asked suddenly very curious about what she could have mentioned to shut Charlie up so quickly.

He blinked at me. "She said thanks for the tickets and that you played really good today."

I wish to god that I had enough control of my functions to have kept myself from blushing at that exact moment. "She really said that?" I asked slowly and cautiously as I it was a joke.

Charlie leaned back in his chair and looked at me with that alien look I always seem to have on my face when Megan speaks.

"So when are you going to grow up and admit to yourself that you like Cameron?"

I shook my head. "Well I would if it were true."

Charlie knew me well enough to know I was lying. "Right," he replied drawing out the i. "So basically you just seem to have been in a trance this entire week for no reason you dirty hypocrite."

"What did I do?" I asked defensively.

"You like her and you want to ask her out. It's written all over your face," he said pointing to me as if I was all the evidence he needed. "So you are a hypocrite for thinking such thoughts about a girl after just last weekend you chastised me for doing it. Hence the term 'dirty hypocrite'."

I flopped back onto my bed and eventually asked him slowly, "So you think I should ask her out?"

I heard Charlie snort and without even looking at him I could picture his amused facial expression. "Yes," he replied, "but mostly just because I want to watch you get rejected."

* * *

_that's basically it for this chapter just a bit with Sean and then I'll start the next one next week. Thanks guys. :mwah:_

_I heart reviews. I also heart people who give them to me!_


	6. Sean's Interlude

_**Sean's Interlude**_

That first week was the hardest. I couldn't even grasp the reason that this totally insignificant girl seemed to have embedded herself into my brain so fully that I actually even hoped that Charlie would invite me to join him when he went the Megan's dorm to watch a movie on Thursday and I could even put up a mock fight with him but eventually concede.

Sure, she was pretty and when she looked at me she was the only person in the world that ever made me feel self-conscience. She made me want to fight with her. She made me fall for her.

The only time I managed to shove her from my thoughts was on the field so I poured myself into practice the entire week and when the Georgia Tech game came around I had my best game ever. I threw six touchdown passes and over 500 total yards. We slaughtered them.

I remember thinking that that weekend's away game would be the perfect opportunity to meet some random girl that could possibly occupy my time but I didn't. Even after we won and the boys took me out for as many drinks as I could possibly want and beautiful girls practically shoved themselves at me I just wanted to be back at school fighting with her. So even without Charlie's faith in me, and completely unsuspecting of what was to happen next, I vowed to ask Cameron Harris out on a, honest to god, real date.

Who says that guys aren't emotional?

Oh yeah that's Cam that always says that.

* * *

_short but that's just how the first chapter ends. Sorry the next chapter gets better. I'm trying to make Cam nicer. Psst Megan is a flighty._


	7. Chapter 2 Part 1

_Stoplight partie shall be explained in the chapter if you don't all ready know what they are._

_Have fun it's a whole new chapter._

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_**Part 1**_

_**"**__**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme"**_

"We should go out just the two of us tonight."

I looked up at Megan from across the breakfast table and she smiled lightly. "Really?"

She nodded. "Of course. I miss you Cam and you'll be busy this entire weekend with your family so this could be my last chance for awhile."

"That would be… that would be so nice Meg. I like Charlie, but I miss my best friend," I replied practically crumbling in happiness.

"We should party like we used to. You know: you go crazy and I spend the entire night making sure you don't do anything stupid," she said smiling at me as I bit into my apple and shoved the rest of my tray away from myself.

"I'm honestly not that bad. There was that one night where I just kind of disappeared for a couple hours but it turns out I'd really just went down to Starbucks to get a latte."

She looked at me funky. "Yeah, who does that?"

* * *

Thursday afternoon I heard a knock on my door and swung it open to be greeted by the absolute last person I ever expected.

"Hi Sean, is Charlie here?" Megan asked me quietly standing in my doorway rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Um… no," I said simply.

"Do you know where he is?" she continued delicately and in a small voice.

"Umm… no."

She sighed and stared at me resolutely but still I couldn't help but get the feeling she was intimidated. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Um… soon?" I replied slowly realizing my monosyllabic answers and I felt altogether rude. "You can come in and wait," I added softly holding open the door as she slipped through.

"Thanks," she said finally smiling and unraveling her scarf. "It's really cold out there."

I nodded. "It's supposed to snow for the game which sucks."

She took off her jacket and smiled at me. "At least you get to move around. Cameron and I have to sit in the stands freezing our asses off."

I couldn't help it when she said Cameron's name; I winced.

"Yeah so you and Cam really don't get along well," Megan said following me into the living room. "Charlie and I felt so bad after we tried to set you two up last week. We didn't realize you two would… y'know."

I looked at her pointedly. "I kind of don't know, I think. In fact I have no clue what I did to her that seemed to make her so angry."

Megan sighed and sat beside me on the couch. "Cam's funny like that. I mean don't get me wrong you were an ass hole when you first met, but Cam doesn't have the ability to push anything aside. Everything she thinks or feels just bubbles to the surface and she just lets it go."

"Totally unreserved," I muttered and she nodded vigorously.

"Yep that's the perfect way of describing it."

I stood there awkwardly for a second just trying to pull some sort of topic besides Cam out. "So what are you looking for Charlie about?" I asked finally.

She smiled at me. "Cam and I are going to a stoplight party in Stanford tonight so I have to cancel on him."

"Oh you're going to that one," I said simply. "What color are you wearing?"

She shrugged smiling awkwardly, "I was planning on asking Charlie what color he thinks I should wear."

"I'll bet he'll say red," I replied not even bothering to watch her reaction as she blushed.

"Yeah that's what Cam said. I thought maybe yellow, but I guess I was overanalyzing it," she replied rambling quickly. "Cam says she's against the whole system and has chosen purple."

I chuckled for a second picturing her all dressed up, "That's very Cam of her."

"Well thanks for the color help. I'm going to go. Tell Charlie what I said, for me, about tonight," she said grabbing her jacket again after checking her watch quickly and practically rushing through the door.

Not five minutes after she left Charlie came in to find me pulling on a green t-shirt and a jacket.

"Where you going?" he asked without a hello or anything.

"Stanford for a stoplight party," I replied simply.

He grinned. "Green, nice."

I stood looking at him for a second. "Megan says she's busy tonight. You could come with me if you want."

"I'd have to wear red if I went, or would it just be yellow?" he asked confused.

I shrugged. "Hell if I know, I'm not the one in the relationship."

"Red then… no wait, yellow. Red, definitely red. But maybe yellow?" he mumbled to himself until eventually I pulled a red shirt from his pile of laundry and threw it at his face.

"Ah. Red it is then."

* * *

"Cam it's so packed here!" Megan yelled at me over the booming speakers as we shoved ourselves into the packed dorm room.

"Megan chill, we'll find ourselves a wall and some sort of tall guy that can block us off," I yelled back over my shoulder.

"If Charlie were here-" she began but I stopped her.

"You said none of that. There are plenty of other tall guys at a party other than Charlie," I said sternly.

She seemed to smile at some thing over my shoulder and then said distractedly, "Like Sean maybe?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's not go there Meg."

She pointed over my shoulder and I turned to see what had caught her eye. "It seems as if we don't have to they're coming over here."

I couldn't help but drop my chin in shock as Sean and Charlie came through the crowd over to us.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Charlie said smoothly wrapping Megan up in his arms as she squealed like a little girl.

"Nice shirt," Sean said looking me up and down smiling. "I don't think purple is an appropriate color in the stoplight system."

I shook my head. "No that's not true: red implies being in a relationship," I said jerking my head toward Charlie and Megan still giggling beside me before they disappeared into the crowd, "yellow means you're talking to someone, and green," I finished pointing to him, "obviously means you haven't gotten any in a long time and have resorted to desperate measures. I'm none of those, hence the purple."

"No you're wrong. Green also means that maybe you have you eye on a particular person and don't want them getting the wrong ideas about your relationship status," Sean said smiling at me weirdly.

I fell back against the wall and rested against it trying to wipe the image of his dimples from my brain before I opened my eyes again. "Sean do you ever stop for a single second to deflate your ego?" I asked leaning forward again.

He shrugged. "Maybe when I'm around my mother and father, but otherwise I keep it as a protective bubble," he said waving his arms around the space closest to him to indicate a bubble.

I grabbed his hands and pulled them out further from him widening his imaginary bubble. "There, that's closer to its size and I think you should know I'm suffocating here trapped between this wall and you magnanimous ego."

He smiled and pulled his arms back to him. "Okay Cam you think what you want. I'll think what I know to be true."

I cocked my head to the side and just when I was about to reply Frank Rennings came up and patted Sean sturdily on the back. "Hey there Seany-boy, who's this gorgeous girl you're talking to?"

Sean seemed to wince before turning is back on me to face basically the best tight end in all of college football. "Hey Frank," Sean said monotone as Frank smiled and winked at me while pushing his blonde hair from his eyes.

"I'm Frank," Frank said to me stepping forward and extending a hand to me, "and you're way to hot to not be dancing," he added pulling me from my wall as I grabbed his hand.

I blushed. "I know who you are," I replied honestly feeling intimidated as he led me gently across the room and Sean just stood there back at the wall looking confused.

* * *

_I heart reviews._


	8. Chapter 2 Part 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Part 2**_

"**_Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide"_**

"Good morning dear Cam," Megan trilled brightly from across our dorm. "Rise and shine, sunshine."

I grabbed my head and groaned as I sat up on my bunk. "Someday I'm going to murder you in your sleep," I whispered loudly across the room while rubbing my eyes to help adjust them to the pounding lights.

She chuckled. "Get up, it's almost noon already."

I flopped back down against my pillows. "I don't have to do anything. I just remembered: I'm really mad at you."

I saw her head through the bars of my bed and she just looked at me. "Because of the Charlie thing?"

I sat right back up. "Well duh Meg. That was supposed to be our night and if it wasn't for Frank I would have ended up spending the whole night pushed against that damn wall by Sean Miller!"

She didn't seem perturbed at all by anything I'd said but merely cocked an eyebrow at me. "Would that have been so bad Cam?" she asked smiling cockily.

I grunted, "Worse than bad."

She climbed up the ladder to my bunk and sat down beside me on the bed. "I don't want you to think I'm plotting anything," she said softly looking at me a little too pointedly for my liking, "but when you and Sean are together sparks ignite."

I looked at her incredulously. "I think-"

She cut me off and started again. "Honestly Cam, your eyes just seem to light up," she began but I shook my head, "even if you don't mean for them to and no matter how much you deny it there is some serious sexual tension between you two."

I stopped and looked at her for a second then smiled. "If there's so much sexual tension between us then why did I make-out with Frank Rennings?"

Megan's eyes popped and she couldn't help but gasp at this new revelation. "You didn't?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yep, and it was good."

She leaned forward so that her face was pressed against my bed and eventually sat back up smiling. "I really can't leave you alone anymore at parties."

* * *

I woke up Charlie the next morning for our eight o'clock practice and even though I'd told him to keep it light last night I could immediately tell he had a hangover. 

"That was weird last night," he groaned out slowly trying desperately to pull his socks on and failing miserably.

I shrugged silently.

"Did you know Meg and Cam would be at that party?" he asked finally abandoning the idea of socks and tossing them across the living room.

I shrugged again not even looking at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he muttered standing slowly and walking shakily to the kitchen returning five minutes later with a mug of coffee.

"Did you know Frank was there?" he asked staring into his mug. "At least I won't be the one in the worst condition during practice."

I looked up at him this time choosing to no longer remain silent. "You know that was total bullshit last night. I told you not to drink and you still did; so don't expect any sympathy from me."

He looked at me blankly as if he was still processing everything I'd just said. "What's got your panties in a wad. I believe you've been to at least one practice with a hangover."

I growled. "That's not the point," I muttered. "We've got one of our biggest games of the season tomorrow and you decide that you want to spend the night before our last practice drinking with your stupid girlfriend."

Charlie seemed really shocked at my sudden outburst and stared at me blankly. "But you're the one who made me go with you…" he muttered confused.

I held up a hand for him to stop as I finished lacing up my sneakers and headed toward the door pulling on my jacket as Charlie dashed across the room to tug on his own sneakers and follow me quickly out the door.

"Sean what's a-matter?" he asked rushing to keep up with my brisk pace as I headed toward the practice stadium. "What are you so upset about?"

I stopped suddenly and looked at him. "I'm just pissed that you don't seem to understand how important this fucking game is! This is our future Charlie and you don't mind letting some damn girl stand in front of that!" I roared fiercely as Charlie stood shocked for a moment watching me continue down the sidewalk and then eventually jogging to catch me.

"Whoa Sean, since when did I ever put anything before the game. It's always been football first and if you think Megan is in the way then fine it's done. I'll end it today if you want," he said lighting a fire of his own, his eyes glaring and jaw set in anger.

I looked at him seriously. "I don't want to be a kill-joy but I really think that's for the best," I muttered throwing open the locker room door and entering; Charlie close on my heels.

Charlie had his best practice of the season that day as if trying to prove to me that he was still part of the game. That he was still my go-to guy and I could still rely on him.

I'd like to say that my practice was my best too; that I threw every ball perfectly and am now completely confident for tomorrow's game. But I didn't, and I'm not.

In fact the only accurate thing I threw all day was a sturdy punch right on Frank Renning's jaw when I heard him discussing the events of the night before.

* * *

_muhahaha. Sorry that's where I have to leave it for now._

_Just wait. I'll clarify._

_Has anyone guessed yet who Frank is supposed to be? Trust me it's not Collins._


	9. Chapter 2 Part 3

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Part 3**_

"_**I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression"**_

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Frank hollered clutching his jaw immediately after my fist made contact as Kyle, my leading offensive tackle, grabbed both my arms to hold me back as I squirmed in his 350 pound bulk.

I didn't say anything just continued to squirm as everyone in the locker room gathered around Frank and I to watch the commotion and Kyle continued to hold me back from him.

"What's going on here?" I heard a distinctly authoritative voice shout over the bustle and saw my coach push his way through the rest of the team to where I'd finally given up and fallen limp against Kyle. "Let him go Kyle," coach commanded as Kyle practically dropped me.

"Yes coach," he muttered respectfully as I stood slowly to my feet.

"Someone explain to me what just happened before you all spend the rest of the day running suicides," coach shouted his face rapidly skipping pink and turning purple.

Frank held his hand of his jaw silently so I took it upon myself to speak up. "Well sir I punched Frank."

Even coach seemed floored as I said it so simply and rationally still breathing slightly heavy from my struggle for Kyle to release me.

"And why?" coach dragged out suddenly looking very exasperated and frail.

I stopped and sighed. "He was talking about a friend of mine," I finally replied reluctantly.

"You two," he said sternly pointing at Frank and I; all sense of tiredness gone. "Come with me," he commanded marching through the crowd of guys toward his office. "The rest of you," I heard him shout as he pushed Frank and me into his office, "get the hell out of my locker room before I make you spend the rest of your lives in here."

He turned into his office slamming the door in his wake as I sat slouched in a chair and Frank still held his jaw while standing with his back pressed against the wall.

"So one of you tell me why I'm forced to sit here dealing with your petty catfights the day before our biggest game before I throw both of you off the team," Coach said quietly but still with the most fierceness I'd ever witnessed.

Frank just sighed and continued rub his jaw.

"Well sir," I began sitting up straighter in my chair, "Frank here was gloating in the locker room about his 'conquest' last night."

Coach looked over to Frank who continued to rub his jaw and didn't move a muscle otherwise.

"Do you two realize that I am not your babysitter?" coach asked rubbing his temples.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

Even Frank grunted a rough, "Yes sir."

"Is this something I'm going to have to suspend you two from the game tomorrow for?" he asked now shuffling papers.

"No," I replied hurriedly as Frank grunted a "no" of his own.

"Good. Now Frank you may go get some ice for your jaw," he said not even looking up from his paperwork until he heard the door close behind Frank.

"So Sean do you want to explain to me why you really punched Frank, who by the way is your teammate?" he said softly looking at me his eyes burning in disappointment.

"I'm really sorry coach," I muttered sliding my chair closer to his desk. "It's just… Frank… and this girl…" I couldn't get it out. No matter how hard I tried to articulate I don't think I understood what had happened well enough to tell my coach about it.

Eventually he leaned forward ending my vicious struggle with my tongue, trying to teach myself how to talk again. "Listen Sean I know how committed you are to this team," I nodded along with him, "so I know that whatever happened in there," he continued pointing toward the door of his office that led back to the locker room, "must have been a moment of pure insanity because I just got off the phone with NBC and they want to interview you today for tomorrow's game."

I nodded. "Yes sir. It's out of my system now."

I stood to go; pushing the door open to exit when his voice stopped me in my tracks. "Sean don't you want to know what the interview's about?" he asked his eyes shining again with their normal humor he has during our one on one chats.

I nodded solemnly turning to face him. "Yes sir."

He stood from his desk and walked over to me. "Did you not hear the news? You're the only junior left in the running for the Heisman, Jones got hurt in practice yesterday."

* * *

"Hello?" I asked into my cell phone as I received a foreign number. 

"Cam?" a fuzzy male voice asked back.

"Yes," I replied. "Who's this?" I continued walking across the quad from my Chem. Lab back to my dorm.

"It's Frank," the voice replied slowly and I noticed his voice sounded pained. "Frank Rennings. From last night."

I smiled. "Oh, hey Frank. What's up?"

He chuckled over the phone. "Oh nothing that's worth explaining," he said his voice growing more assured and stronger.

"O-kay," I replied slowly sliding my ID through the lock on my dorm house. "Well what'cha calling about?"

His voice suddenly became almost cocky. "Just wondering if you wanted to meet for a movie or something after the game tomorrow."

I was a little surprised at that. No matter whether or not Frank and I had fun at the stoplight party I really never expected him to call and ask me about anything. In fact I don't recall ever giving him my number.

"Well my dad and sister are in town this weekend for the game so I'm kind of obligated to play with them," I said leaving it without a rain-check offer on purpose.

Suddenly the cockiness was gone from his voice and he sounded weak again. "Well some other time?" he asked obviously holding onto that final shred of hope.

"Maybe," I replied then winced for having left the line open for him. "Listen I can't talk right now. I just got back from class and I have to meet my roommate…" I trailed off as I reached my door and tried desperately to balance the phone on my shoulder as I searched through my keys for the one that opens my door. I mean honestly you need too many keys around this place.

"Oh okay…" he started as I tuned him out at the horrible gurgling sound I heard coming from inside my dorm.

"Alright," I said fake brightly as I finally located my key and attempted to shove it in the lock. "Bye then."

I quickly hung up as I opened to door to find Megan curled on our futon in a very desperate state.

* * *

_Okay just so you know the Heisman is like a huge deal in college football. It's basically the MVP of all of college football. It normally goes to a senior but juniors sometimes win and when they do, it just means they're tht much better._

_Okay one more part to this chpter! Yey!_

_"Senior review... oh you are so sexy my lover."_


	10. Chapter 2 Part 4

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Part 4**_

"_**I've found I'm scared to know **_

_**I'm always on your mind"**_

"Megan are you okay?" I asked quickly as soon as I closed the door to our dorm behind myself.

She sat up and just looked at me pathetically.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down by her feet on the futon and looking at her with as much compassion as I could muster.

She looked at me pathetically and tried to force a watery smile which I didn't buy for a second. She handed me her cell phone where a pathetic little text message sat upon the screen stating simply, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

I looked at her as if it all had to be some sort of horrible joke and was quickly convinced it wasn't as Meg put her face back into the pillows and I heard a muffled, "What did I do wrong?"

I stood up immediately and began pacing in rage. "You did nothing wrong," I annunciated clearly and she sat back up at my sturdy tone. "Obviously Charlie is mentally deranged and I'd bet you anything he was just getting nervous about how much he liked you."

She shook her head.

I stopped pacing. "You need ice cream and Bridget Jones' Dairy and some sort of frumpy sweatshirt," I commanded disappearing through the door and coming back not five seconds later with all of the above.

"How did you do that?" Megan asked standing slightly excited and pulling my offered sweatshirt over her head.

I shrugged. "DJ and I go through this at least once a week. We watch a lot of Bridget Jones."

Megan honestly smiled then suddenly stopped. "Cam I'm so horrible for not being with you last night. I should have known…"

I held up a hand to silence her. "Don't worry it's done. I forgive you, that's why I'm here. You're my best friend Meg there's nothing you could do that would keep me away from this."

Then DJ came through the door of the dorm creeping through quietly and looking at Megan with sympathy. "Meg I know I never met him because I was busy with my thesis but he's so not worth it," she murmured pushing her glasses up on her nose while I put in the DVD.

"Thanks DJ," Megan replied pathetically as DJ took a seat on the floor of our room and smiled at me while I took my place back on the futon and pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail.

We hadn't even gotten through the opening credits when Carmen and Jules from down the hall knocked on the door to offer their apologies.

"How did you find out?" Megan asked looking almost as if she were road kill.

"We didn't. We just heard Bridget Jones in the hallway and knew what that meant," Carmen mumbled.

"Mind if we watch?" Jules asked sitting beside DJ on the carpet.

* * *

I walked back to the dorm after I finished my interview and smiled silently picturing Frank with a nice black bruise on his jaw for tomorrow while I slid through the door to find Charlie laying upside-down on our sofa constantly flicking the channel on the T.V. 

"Hey they Charlie?" I asked fairly brightly and got only a monotone hey in reply as he continued to channel surf.

"What are you so upset about?" I asked sitting beside him although upright.

He didn't flinch or move for the matter just dropped the remote and groaned. "Absolutely nothing," he said glumly.

I stood scowling down at him and impeding his vision of the T.V. "I'm guessing you broke it off with Megan."

He just kind of rolled his eyes which actually looked kind of funny seeing as he was upside-down.

"You hardly even know the girl so don't go around looking like a lost puppy," I muttered darkly scowling my absolute hardest.

"Right," he replied in that same monotone voice while feeling around on the ground for the remote and waving it to the side to indicate for me to move out of his way. I sat down in the huge chair and growled in frustration every time he changed the channel.

"I'm not spending my Friday night here with you moping about," I growled finally standing up and pulling my jacket back on.

"While you're out can you drop off Cam's football tickets since I obviously can't show my face around there and the game's tomorrow?" he asked sourly and emphasizing certain part.

"Sure whatever," I muttered darkly grabbing them off the kitchen table as Charlie led me to them and setting off down the stairs and across campus with fresh directions to Cam's dorm.

When I finally got there I had to sneak in the back way behind some fairly frightened looking girl that practically sprinted up the stairs when she saw me following her and in Cam's hallway the same horribly sappy Van Morrison song reverberated down the hall as a fairly steady stream of at least ten girls suddenly filed out of the room Charlie had said was hers.

"Hey Cam," I said pushing my hand against the door to keep it open as the last girl filed out.

Cam looked a bit shocked but then quickly stepped out of her room after glancing back quickly.

"You don't want to be seen around here right now," she practically whispered rubbing her eyes to readjust them to the light of the hallway. "Especially not in there," she added gesturing back toward the darkness of her dorm room.

I looked at her warily and noted her huge Notre Dame sweatshirt that practically fit her like a dress with only a little edge of her boxer shorts hanging out the bottom and some fuzzy socks on her feet. "Why what's going on?"

Cam suddenly seemed to readjust her face into an intense glare. "Like you don't know that Charlie broke up with Megan," she muttered harshly.

I stopped whatever face I had plastered on my face and tried my hardest to keep it invariably blank. "Yes, I heard."

"Right," she muttered dragging out the r. "So if you know, why are you here?"

"Oh," I said reaching into my pocket and handing her the football tickets. "Charlie wanted me to give you these."

She looked at them in awe and then smiled up at me. "They have your picture on them," she whispered somewhat brightly.

"No they don't," I commented trying to see the tickets over her shoulders.

"Yes see," she pointed to the action shot in the corner of me about to throw the ball, "that's you. Number two."

I smiled and shrugged. "I guess."

She seemed to squint back at me as if she saw me suddenly as someone else. "Well thanks," she whispered again waving the tickets. "I can tell they're good seats."

I shrugged again. "Yeah they're supposed to be."

"This doesn't mean I like you," she said smiling in the slightest as she began to slip through her minimal crack in the door.

"You've liked me since the beginning," I said tweaking my eyebrows as she shook her head.

"Just play good tomorrow," she whispered before closing the door and leaving me with that final thought to keep me warm on my walk home.

* * *

_:Grin:_

_I hope you've been having a great week. :D_

_Continue to review and I know mine will be._


	11. Sean Wants Another Interlude

_**Sean's 2nd Interlude**_

It was in that Michigan game that people really started to take notice of us and our undefeated record. That people really became die hard fans and our ranking went from 10th in the country to second only to USC.

We murdered them. 48 to 3.

Yep see, murdered them.

It was as if I could do no wrong. As if I was a god completely unfallable and the whole team just seemed to rally around that. Even Charlie managed to pull himself together long enough to kick some serious ass.

It was in that game that I showed everyone how Heisman-ready I really was.

It was in that game that I realized just how much Cam really affected me and how focused in I could be even with the thought of her still nagging at my brain.

It was in that game that I got my new nickname: the Untouchable, because from that day forward I was. On that field no one could touch me.

I was perfect that day and the Heisman buzz reached an all time high.

It was that night that fate dealt me a pretty rough blow and I realized that no matter how untouchable I was on that field or in that game that there was still one person that could get to me no matter how much I scrambled.

* * *

_that's that for now. I know Sean never asked her out but well I'm getting there. He was planning on doing it at the party but... you know how that went._

_:D_

_so what do you think of Frank as Wickham (as Sean sees him) but to cam he's a lot more Collins-ey. Did anyone catch that? To Sean he's a threat, to Cam he's not an issue._

_Falalala. Review my fairweather friends._


	12. Chapter 3 Part 1

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Part 1**_

"**_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine"_**

"So Cam, how have things been at school?" my dad asked bursting through the door to my dorm as he hugged me hello.

"Hello Daddy. Things are fine," I replied smiling as Kelly came bounding through my door to give me a hug of her own.

"Hey there Cam, miss me immensely?" Kelly asked smiling cockily at me.

"Always Kelly. Life's just that much more boring without you."

My dad wondered around the dorm for a second peeking into Megan's section of her bunk. "Where's Meg? I thought she'd like to go to lunch with us."

I smiled meekly at him. "Meg's going through a rough break-up. She's been at the gym for almost two hours now," I railed out wincing slightly at my father's pitying expression. "Don't worry she'll be at the game tomorrow night."

"Excellent," my father grinned the thought of a heartbroken Megan wiped from his mind and replaced by the image of football. "Good seats this year?"

I shook my head. "I don't know a friend got them for me."

"A male friend?" Kelly asked her ears immediately perking up at the very thought of a guy.

"Yes Kelly," I replied rolling my eyes, "he's a guy."

She grinned suggestively and wiggled her eyebrows.

I shook my head immediately. "No not that kind of friend," I stated bluntly before she could make any more assumptions.

"Could you make up a story pretending that he is because it makes me happy to hear of your exploits?" she asked grinning hopefully.

My dad slapped his hands over his ears and shook his head. "I'm not listening. I'm not listening."

I glared at Kelly. "That was uncalled for," I said pulling his hands from his head, "there are no exploits to be discussed and no I will not make any up because I'm sure Kelly has enough for both of us."

Kelly shrugged and winked and my dad didn't seem as effected by her silent admission as he was by my non-existent one.

* * *

Pre-game's a bitch.

No really it is. Everyone's adrenaline is pumping so much that guys just start hitting each other at random and it's considered socially acceptable as long as they roar or yell something violent about the other team while they do so.

Coach's face spends the entire time clouding over into "game coach" and we have to light candles and participate in all the other traditions that as a freshman, and even last year, felt so exciting but now just seem to be wearing.

I have to admit that despite being a forerunner in most of the ceremony I wish we could just skip it all and get right to the good old fashioned football of it all.

Or at least I thought that until there I was lighting my candle and reciting my mandatory Hail Mary's when I hear that horribly familiar laugh across the Grotto and there's Cam out of pure coincidence.

I have to admit I didn't even see her father or sister with her until after I'd walked up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Shit," she quietly screeched turning back around to me. "Sean you idiot you just made me spill wax on my arm," she groaned grabbing her arm.

"God I'm sorry Cam, I didn't notice you had a candle," I hurriedly replied fumbling over my words in panic.

"Trust me it's okay," another said smoothly sliding into our conversation. "I'm sure she doesn't mind at all."

Cam glared at her as the girl ran her eyes up and down me like so many other girls' eyes seem to do. "Actually Kelly I do mind," she said pointedly then looked somewhat pathetic as she muttered, "It was really hot."

I grimaced as the Kelly girl ignored Cam and stepped in front of her extending a hand to me. "Hi I'm Kelly. Cam's little sister, well one of them, and you're Sean. No need for you to introduce yourself," she said raising her eyebrows and winking in a suggestive manner way past anything you'd ever see from Cam.

"Er, hi Kelly," I replied slowly shaking her hand and looking over her shoulder to where Cam stood rubbing her temples.

"So how do you know my sister?" Kelly asked brightly piercing her lips together concealing her grin.

"Um," I fumbled awkwardly, "our roommates used to date."

I saw Cam over Kelly's shoulder again but this time she appeared to be wincing and a strange older man suddenly appeared beside her. Kelly stepped aside looking slightly down-casted at what I could only assume would be because I refused to even look at her and had unknowingly skipped giving her the once-over that I always at least throw out for girls who seem interested.

"Daddy just say hi," Cam muttered loud enough so I could hear after he whispered something in her ear.

The man stepped forward with this half confident half reserved but all the while cool and collected demeanor that mirrored Cam so much that I had to smile. "You must be Mr. Harris," I said stepping forward and grinning as I extended a handshake to him.

"Yes, that's me, god I feel old now," he said wincing. "Mr. Harris, I'm practically 80 aren't I?"

Cam smiled and shook her head. "He's barely 50," she muttered to me, "he's having a mid of a mid-life crisis."

"So this is who you needed these tickets for?" I asked gesturing to her father and sister absently but not really taking my eyes from her.

She nodded as her father's face lit up. "So Sean Miller was the friend that got me a ticket!" my dad yelled excited. "We'll now you officially are my favorite football player."

"Oh please," Kelly said waving her hand about nonchalantly, "he already was your favorite so I don't see how it makes any difference. I however love you even more now that I've seen you without those bulky body pads," she added grinning mischievously as Cam practically fell to the floor in embarrassment.

I nodded slowly not really knowing how respond. "Right, well I guess I should get back with the team," I said meekly half hoping she'd ask me not to and a little scared that if she asked me to I'd ditch the team and watch the game from the stands with her.

"Wait," Kelly said stepping forward again, "you should come out with Cam and I tonight, after the game," she added no sense of propriety or blush about her and I bit my tongue.

"I'll try, the boys and I usually meet at _Changing's_ after games to celebrate," I replied starting to back toward the team.

"Great!" Kelly yelled excitedly. "We'll meet you there!" she shouted right before Cam grabbed her mouth and began to chastise her with words I was too far away to make out.

* * *

_holla new chappie! Grrreat._

_Football Saturday! Go Irish!_


	13. Chapter 3 Part 2

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Part 1**_

"_**Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide"**_

"Geeze Meg for a second there I thought you weren't going to show up!" I exclaimed my adrenaline pumping at full blast as the team set up for kick-off and the stands roared with cheers.

Megan seemed to be the only person in the entire stadium that wasn't shining with anticipation of the game.

"The only reason I'm here is because I know how crazy you get when we play Michigan, and I'm here to look out for your well being and the safety of those around you. I don't even want to watch the game," she said morosely although I knew she was trying to find Charlie's number (#13 by the way) in the crowd of players.

I don't blame her for being so glum and seeking refuge in the one place no football player would ever be caught dead: the library. It must really suck ending a relationship with a guy the whole school worships and you even see when your roommate is watching Sports Center at night.

"Admit it you just didn't want to be the only person on campus that missed this game," I replied smirking after the wave through the stands passed us.

"So did you have fun with Kelly and your dad this morning?" she asked trying to change the topic off of football which is basically impossible seeing as we're sitting in a football stadium.

I sighed. "We ran into Sean at the grotto and neither my dad nor Kelly will stop gushing about him."

She giggled, "Oh I bet Kelly loved that."

My shoulders dropped in annoyance. Don't get me wrong I love my sister it's just that she's…

"Kelly's just a bit promiscuous," I muttered to Megan. "She can't help the fact that guys are running through her brain 24/7."

"Her brain or her bed?" Megan asked smiling as if she's the funniest person alive.

"Oh ha, ha. I get it my sister's a slut and I had to sit there and witness as she tried to hit-on Sean this morning," I grumbled.

Megan gasped. "Oh she did! I so wish I'd seen that."

I glared at her. "Well you can witness it tonight she invited us out to drinks with him after the game. She can't even drink for heaven's sake!" I practically shouted so that the guys behind me gave me a funny face then muttered something to his friend.

Then Sean threw his first touchdown pass the Charlie and the stands erupted with an earsplitting scream that even I took part in.

"Can you blame her though," Meg said suddenly, "he looks awfully cute in those pants."

I rolled my eyes again. "Meg you have to be kidding me. He looks good in those pants to better help himself into girl's pants," I said sternly as Meg looked me up and down.

"Bet he'd look pretty good in your pants," she said looking at me with a grin as I punched her in the arm as hard as I possibly could.

* * *

"Hey mom," I muttered into the phone as I walked from the locker room with Charlie after the game. 

"Hey honey, you played so well today!" she exclaimed down the phone.

"You actually watched?" I asked smiling.

She hesitated on the line, "Well I watched but I didn't understand much. You'd think after all the football I've seen I'd start to understand it."

I laughed. "It's cool mom as long as you watched. Did you see the interview?" I asked trying to hide my excitement as Charlie smirked.

"Of course. The Heisman! That's so great Sean! I'm so proud!" she said.

"Thanks mom," I muttered slightly embarrassed as I heard mom arguing with someone on her line of the phone.

"Sean your brother wants to talk to you," she said sounding slightly put out as Kevin immediately grabbed the phone from her.

"Tell me about her," he practically shouted into the phone.

"What?" I asked holding the phone about a foot from my ear so as to not burst my eardrum. "Tell you about whom?"

I could almost hear Kevin rolling his eyes on his end of the phone. "Dude the chick that seems to be making you play so well these days."

I had to stifle a chuckle. "Kev there's no 'chick.'"

"Right," he muttered drawing out syllables. "No way you would have played like that today without some girl cheering you on in the stands."

I smiled broadly. "Kev there are actually about 5,000 of them. I go to a pretty big school."

"Oh blah, blah, blah. Like I care. Put Charlie on the phone," he commanded completely ignoring anything I had to say.

"Who's to say Charlie's with me?" I asked trying to be sly but Charlie grunted beside me and quickly pulled the phone from my ear. What can I say? He has the slippery hands of a wide-receiver.

"What up Kev?" Charlie asked as if they spoke commonly. "Oh it's probably just Cam," I heard him say as if I wasn't even in the room and I quickly tried to wrestle the phone from him with none of the smoothness he'd used when taking it from me.

"There is no girl," I grumbled into the phone then quickly hung-up before I could hear Kevin's protest while Charlie laughed uncontrollably on the ground.

"So it is Cam then?" he asked grinning as if he'd just realized he was the mayor of New York. Which is a rather scary thought. Charlie in politics. Makes me shiver.

I glared at him with the fire of a thousand suns and unfortunately he didn't burst into flames, just stood there smirking. "Are you coming out for drinks with us?" I asked finally, hoping he wasn't because I didn't even want to think of the horrible taunting I'd receive when he found Cam there.

"Nope, I have to hit the library for some damn paper on the history of rock and roll. I mean when I signed up for this class I was under the firm belief that visiting the library would never be necessary…" he rambled on but I couldn't help that my thoughts drifted to this horrible daydream where Cam got horribly drunk tonight and I was forced to take care of her at my apartment like the noble character I am and eventually the next morning she'd wake up completely sober and be very, very grateful. No, I mean like grate-ful (Insert eyebrow wiggle).

I'd like to say that I was angry about Cam's sister just inviting them out with us but, despite the embarrassment at her little sister's forwardness, I was a bit relieved. I mean the more time I'm forced to stay around Cam the more likely I am to realize just how annoying she really is and that I really can't stand her. I mean she's bound to have horrible habits and maybe she'll start being really uncontrollably mean to me again. Although I believe that's what drew me to her to begin with. Regardless I'm sure she picks her teeth when she eats or something else that's utterly ridiculous. In fact I should visit her more often to find out all her annoying tendencies and maybe get a girlfriend so that I'll finally have something, or someone, else to think about.

See the perfect flawless plan. Right?

* * *

_I made Sean a little different and changed my style a bit. Do you like it that way? I think I do._

_You know the best way to let me know what you think is? Yes that's right it's that damn R word._


	14. Chapter 3 Part 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Part 3**_

"**_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme"_**

"So good game eh?" another random stranger slurred patting me somewhat roughly on the back, as I sat at the bar, and then he stumbled off without another word.

"It was a good game," another voice commented behind me and I turned to see Cam actually smiling at me and her sister smirking like the true bimbo she was.

"Hey you came," I replied trying to sound excited as I heard Pat shuffle beside me. "This is Pat, and um that's John," I said pointing to both the guys beside me while they grunted their manly replies, "and you know Frank way down on the end," I continued a bit relieved when she merely nodded in recognition at him instead of smiling.

"Hi," Kelly said stepping forward passively almost as if asserting her territory and I couldn't help but notice her first step in the direction of Frank as Cam just stood rooted to her spot almost awkwardly.

"You can sit," I said pulling out the open stool beside me but she didn't move.

"I honestly have no clue why I let Kelly talk me into this," she said slowly shrugging her shoulders in this tenseness I'd never seen before.

I shrugged right back at her. "Just have a beer and maybe you'll have some fun," I said once again gesturing to the seat beside me.

"That's what I'm so scared about," she muttered but still came over to the stool and climbed onto it.

"Don't worry Cam, Sean doesn't bite," Pat said leaning across me to shake Cam's hand after she ordered a beer from the bartender. "He's much more of a nibbler anyway," Pat said smiling suggestively and wiggling his eyebrows.

Cam gave him a quirky smile in return and raised her own eyebrows. "And you know this how Pat?"

"All right, all right," I said waving my arms to obstruct their view of each other. "We get it Sean's an awesome kisser, and Pat's jealous of that fact, but I want a serious critique from Cam about today's game."

Cam rolled her eyes. "You played really good," she said simply her face blank.

"That's it? No criticism? No 'Sean you throw like a girl' thing?" I asked honestly in disbelief.

"Well honestly you should learn to scramble better. Anytime anyone puts any pressure on you, you just seem to topple…"

She just kept talking and I couldn't help it if at that exact moment a really, really attractive girl walked by practically begging for me to watch her as she walked by. It's hard for anyone to hold a guys attention with distractions of that… magnitude.

"And you're not listening to me," Cam said as the girl entered the bathroom and the momentary spell was broken.

"Huh?" I grunted looking at her blankly as she looked back very slightly miffed at me and Pat chuckled heartily.

"God Sean you're infuriating," she muttered picking up her beer immediately after the bartender set it in front of her and she drained half of it right off the bat.

* * *

" I win," I sung somewhat shrilly as I threw another dart landing it exactly where I'd planned which is fairly amazing considering my level of intoxication.

Pat smiled somewhat dreamily. "Yes you did," he slurred pointing to me with a fierceness that clearly indicated exactly how drunk he was and spilling the rest of the beer he held in the other hand onto the floor.

Sean was practically growing in the corner as Pat and I crumbled together laughing.

"You play now Sean," Pat said shakily grabbing my hand and leading me back to the bar and abandoning Sean over by the dartboard by himself where he scowled at us the entire trip back to the bar.

"John. Johnny boy. John-John," Pat said tapping John on the shoulder multiple times and John sat patiently waiting for him to state what it was he wanted.

"Yes Pat?" John asked as if speaking with an infant.

"John," he said patting him once more. "You should go play darts with Sean."

John rolled his eyes then got up, probably just trying to get away from Pat's drunken rambling more than anything, while Pat and I tried desperately to seat ourselves back on the stools.

"You know I hate him," I said as if it were the simplest matter in the world and Pat wobbled still trying to get onto his stool.

"Don't hate John," Pat said finally stabilizing himself and deciding instead to just stand.

I shook my head and spoke as if I were three, "No I hate Sean."

Pat leaned forward and pressed his hand against my shoulder looking at me with wide eyes. "No you can't hate Sean. Hating Sean is like hating Hercules. You can't hate people without plaws."

"Plaws?" I asked as my head drooped to the side.

"Sorry I mean fla-aws. F-L-W-A-S," he said seriously starring at me wide-eyed.

I chuckled. "You're so drunk you didn't even spell that right."

Pat seemed confused for way longer than a second then looked at me blankly. "What were we talking about again?"

I sighed heavily and grinned. "Sean, you drunk bastard."

"Right, right. You can't hate Sean because he's the quarterback. If you make the quarterback angry he'll stop throwing passes to you," at grumbled blinking at me like an owl. "Charlie was dating this chick earlier this season and… and Sean didn't like that."

I looked at Pat with an equally owl-like expression and then suddenly my brain jumped and I sat straighter ready to prod information from Pat with all my might, even while drunk. "What did Sean do?" I asked my voice going from a drunken slur to girly in a moment's time.

Pat waved his hand over his head. "He said… he said 'Charlie you're not commit… committed to this team.' So Charlie said that he wuzzzzz."

"Did Charlie break up with the girl?" I asked quietly.

Pat's head rolled around on his head in what was definitely his drunken way of saying yes.

"Do you know who the girl was?" I asked desperately hoping that he wouldn't say who I thought it was.

"Myrtle… waits no," he stopped seriously thinking. "I'm going to say Megan."

"Great thanks," I said plainly to Pat biting my lip in anger and standing from the bar only wobbling slightly. "Make sure Frank gets my sister home," I muttered to him then left the bar and Pat in a drunken, confused, and royally pissed-off stupor.

* * *

_that's done now. Right right we all know the next scene but I wont get that up 'til next week sometime because I'm in Anapolis for the ND-Navy game. GO IRISH!_

_;) You know what I like. Yes, reviews. How did you know?_


	15. Chapter 3 Part 4

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Part 4**_

"**Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide"**

I'd only gotten through the door of my dorm five minutes ago when I heard a thud in the hallway that I'd unfortunately assumed was Megan looking for her keys. I swung the door open forcefully expecting her but was only greeted by Sean standing with his hands resting simply in his pockets and his shoulder pressed against the doorframe.

"You left," he said simply standing straighter then flopping back against the frame causing him to do this ort of bounce.

I looked at him with the most evil glare I could possibly muster and pierced my lips. "Yes," I shot at him coldly and he winced catching the venom in my voice.

"Why?" he asked again almost as if making a pointed attempt to ignore my anger while I plotted where the most painful place for me to kick him might be.

I stepped back from him as the urge to do him bodily harm became overwhelming and he took this as an invitation to come inside instead. "No," I practically barked as he attempted to step closer.

He held up his hands in confusion as if he had no clue what a horrible person he was. "What'd I do?" he asked feigning innocence and I glared practically snarling at him. "Okay, okay I get that you obviously don't want to talk to me at the moment but the thing is that you're horrible."

My mouth dropped and his seemed to catch when he realized what he'd said.

"I mean you're not horrible but it's horrible that I could have any girl I want and yet you're the one I can't get out of my head. Why won't you get out of my head? You're not the sexiest girl I know, you're not the wittiest but my god there's something about you that has implanted you into my brain," he stated talking quickly, almost as if I wasn't even in the room, and ground the heel of his hand into his forehead. "I would do anything to forget about you. I would do anything to be able to have a casual hook-up again because since you came around I haven't actually been able to look at any girl in quite the same way… so I give up! I give up! Just go out with me because I can't handle this anymore," he bobbed his head with every syllable, and he finally looked me in the eye after what I hoped was the end of his degrading monologue.

I took a deep and very soothing breath trying to calm my anger. It didn't work. My intense glare intensifying as I processed exactly what it was he'd just said.

"Fuck. You," I pronounced harshly and vulgarly.

"Excuse me?" he asked almost as if he was shocked by my statement. I have no clue why he would be.

"God Sean you walk around here like you're a fucking god, but despite however good you play on that football field when you step off it you're nothing but a self-absorbed prick," I began gaining momentum and speed with every word. "Well you know what I'm not fooled.

"You say you can't get me out of your head but the only reason that's so is because I'm the only person in this damn school that doesn't cave in to your wishes. I'm the only person that isn't impressed merely by how well you throw a football or how you look in your uniform. You don't want me you just want the whole world to love you and I'm just a chink in your chain that you feel this overwhelming need to fix."

"I don't-" he began but I was on a roll now and not one thing he could say to be could change my current mood.

"Oh yeah you don't what? Control people's lives?" I asked quickly. "Well what about Charlie and Megan? Why did you feel the overwhelming need to stand in the way of that, because you thought maybe you might loose a few games or perhaps because Charlie was truly happy an no longer under your control?"

"Charlie's a big boy he can do whatever he damn well pleases," he responded and I could tell his own anger was starting to bubble to the surface.

I scoffed at him. "Yes whatever he damn well pleases besides date my best friend."

Sean bit his lip his face quickly purpling. "He's the one that broke up with her, not me," he said with an icy composure that contradicted his face. "I retract my earlier question. I no longer want to ask you out."

I smiled sardonically my eyes still shooting daggers. "Question? No you mean statement. You're such a cocky bastard that was so sure I'd leap into your arms at such an opportunity arising that you didn't even ask me out. You stated it." My voice and heart rate suddenly slowed. "Well you know what Sean, even if you had asked, the answer would be no. Not now. Not _ever_ would I consent to going out with you," I shot slowly and coldly annunciating and emphasizing my statement into its most simplified and comprehensive form, then, without bothering to wait for an answer or read his expression, I swung the door closed in his face.

* * *

For about five minutes after Cam closed the door in my face I just stood completely still and in complete shock.

I honestly had no clue, what so ever, had just happened. In fact it didn't really even register until I'd made it down the third flight of stairs and turned her harsh criticisms over in my mind. Had I really given her the impression that I only cared for myself? And as for Charlie, was that really all my influence?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I barely noticed the girl I passed in the stairs until she stopped beside me. "Sean?" she asked looking a little perplexed at my trance-like state.

"Megan, oh hey," I replied a bit too eagerly as she snapped me back to reality.

"What are you doing in a girl's dorm at one in the morning?" she asked with an innocent look of happiness consuming her face.

"Oh-uh," I stuttered awkwardly wondering exactly what I should say. _Getting rejected by your roommate_ perhaps?

She held up a hand and waved it in front of my face. "No, no I don't want to know anymore," she said smiling genuinely. I stood there awkwardly not able to join in on her little joke or even force myself to fake a smile. Megan shifted uncomfortably. "So, um, how's Charlie?" she asked looking generally interested and not as if she was asking merely as a formality.

It seemed to suddenly strike me what Cam had said about Charlie breaking up with Megan. Why was I so set on their relationship ending? Was that a purely selfish thing or did I really believe Charlie's football reputation to be in danger?

I finally realized I'd been standing there silently while Megan looked at me awkwardly; eyeing me with that same alien look I used to always give her. "Charlie's fine, well not fine but okay I guess," I muttered all of a sudden and Megan just seemed all the more worried about my behavior.

"And you Sean? Are _you_ okay?" she asked slowly still eyeing me oddly.

I exhaled slowly and bit my lip. "Can, um, can you just tell Cam she's right about… about everything?" I asked hesitating.

Megan half-smiled at me and bobbed her head. "Okay Sean," she said politely and headed up the stairs without asking any questions but seeming generally concerned and it struck me exactly why Cam would want to be friends with someone so totally honest and loyal, and I felt gut-wrenchingly guilty for cheating Charlie of that.

At that moment I'd never felt so ashamed in my life. I understood why Cam said no. I felt like a horrible ass. For the first time in a long time I felt inferior.

Then all of a sudden it hit me. _I_ wasn't good enough for _her_. Not the other way around.

* * *

_Oh wow. Serious revelation there._

_Soo um riight... sorry it toook so long. I should have another up tomorrow._

_Happy Halloween._

_Instead of Candy I'd much prefer reviews. :)_


	16. Sean Interrupts Again

_**Sean's Talking Again**_

Rejected.

I was denied worse than the first time I tried to round second base with Carli Cooper in the back seat of her mom's minivan. Which is rather a creepy place to hop a feildsky but I was young and experimental.

I don't know what caused me to leave that bar as soon as I found Cam gone but… ok actually I do know. It was the fact that I was attracted to her, perhaps for all the wrong reasons, but attracted none the less.

I liked Cam and I don't think I even admitted that to myself until after I'd been shot down.

Sure, I knew I was attracted to her. I knew that there seemed to be this force about her, like her own gravitational field, that just drew me to her. But I never realized that I actually liked that she was fun loving and had no qualms about spilling her brain. Not because she was uninterested. (Although, I still claim to this day that on some level she wanted to jump me the moment she saw me.)

So can you really blame me for wanting to clean up my act for her the exact moment I exited that dorm building?

Cam says that guys have this knack for realizing things way too late.

I was the worst offender of such a crime.

* * *

_2-3 more weeks of this story if I can get a good pace next week. I'm falling behind. It's not my fault my face got shoved into a really good book._

_That ends chapter 3. Just 4 and 5 left. This is when it starts to get good too. Or at least my favorite part of Pride and Prejudice. ;)_

_What starts with and R and ends in a VIEW? ...Um throw an E in there somewhere for me._


	17. Chapter 4 Part 1

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Part 1**_

"**_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme"_**

"Ok you are officially off your rocker," Megan said forcefully turning the TV off and standing in front of it.

"No! Turn it back on," I moaned gesturing wildly for her to step aside.

She moved closer to me eyeing me with disbelief. "Cam, you're watching a movie on a Saturday," she said pointedly as if that was the most profound conflict in the universe.

"So?" I asked scowling from where I lay upside down on our futon.

"Let me rephrase." She shook her hands as if erasing the words she'd said before with them. "You're watching a _movie_ while the _game_ is on. You skipped your high school homecoming so you wouldn't miss a Notre Dame game. You. Never. Miss. Them."

I shrugged which is somewhat difficult since I was upside down. "It's just the Navy game. I don't want to watch it much anyway."

Her face suddenly softened and she came and sat beside me while I pulled myself into a normal sitting position. "Cam I'm worried about you. You basically haven't left the dorm for an entire week."

I glared intensely. "That's not true. I went to class on Wednesday."

"Yes but you skipped on Thursday."

"What are you getting at?" I frowned as she bit her lip.

She shrugged in mock innocence. "I don't know…"

I stood up towering above her and wagging my finger like an angry mother. "Like you've been around all that much," I lectured with a light tone in my voice that kept her smiling. "You've kind of disappeared this entire week."

She smiled secretly and her eyes clouded over as if she was no longer in the same room with me.

"Meg!" I pleaded waving my hand in front of her face. "Stay with me here babe!"

She sighed dreamily and her eyes seemed to cloud again.

I flopped back into my spot on the futon and flipped the movie back on causing her to jump back to reality.

She stared at me disapprovingly. "So are you gonna tell me what it is?"

I refused to meet her eyes. Honestly not even sure what I'd say if I decided to make a confession. Did I mention that I'd just sort of forgotten to mention the whole Sean thing last week to her? Oops.

"There's nothing to say," I replied evenly still concentrating on the TV screen.

She continued to watch me steadily as I continued to pretend she wasn't there.

Suddenly we heard loud call come through the walls and a banging on our door. "Cam are you seeing this?" we heard DJ yell from the hall and then she burst through the door even though I swear I'd locked it earlier. (She's possibly a magician.) "What the hell!" she practically shouted grabbing the remote from my hand and flipping the channel to ABC.

"I was watching-" I started to protest but instead I noticed the score of the game. "Holy shit we're losing!" I yelled jumping out of my seat.

"One minute left and we're down by five," DJ practically shouted staring at me wide eyed. "I can't believe you weren't watching this!"

"Holy shit Sean, I'll love you forever if you can just score these points," I muttered tension suddenly running through me.

* * *

"That was pretty frickin' close," Charlie said somewhat hollowly as we sat in the hotel room after the game.

I nodded solemnly barely able to say a word. "I played like shit," I muttered sounding as if I was barely myself. "If it wasn't for you scoring that last one we would have been…"

Charlie grunted from his side of the room where he was pulling clothes out of his duffle bag. "It was a beautiful pass you threw Sean. Anyone could have caught it."

I bobbed my head as if I was actually considering what he'd said. "I threw some crappy passes and if it wasn't for you we would have lost that game," I pointed out.

Charlie gave a weak smile. "When the game was on the line you got it done Sean. That's all that matters," he replied coming across the room and patting me solidly on the back where I sat flipping the channels from my bed.

"It could just have easily have gone the other way. We could have lost-"

"But we didn't!" he exclaimed sounding slightly exasperated. "You're being melodramatic. Think of it this way: we're ranked two in the country and are undefeated with only three"- he held up three fingers- "regular season games left. Sean so far, no matter how close the game was, we're perfect."

I relaxed my face and just let my lips fall lightly together as the room suddenly became eerily quiet except for the TV.

I don't really know what led me to say it, but I just randomly blurted out the first thing that came to my head. "Charlie do you think I'm an ass hole?"

Charlie's eyes scrunched in a mingled shock and confusion. "Well that's a total 180 there because I don't think we're talking about football any more."

I released my breath I'd been holding and didn't reply to his comment.

"Is it possible," Charlie said with an air of humor that didn't suit my mood at the moment, "that Sean the football fanatic is for the first time thinking about something _other_ than football?"

I assumed this was a rhetorical question and decided to leave it unanswered.

"So who is she?" Charlie asked almost excited. "Who's the girl that finally found a way into my little Seany's heart?" he asked doing one of those lubby-dubby voices that always make me want to vomit.

I turned to him straight faced and serious. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

* * *

_The sexual tension is killing me. In fact I believe I just died. _

_Be kind. Please rewind- review! I meant review!_


	18. Chapter 4 part 2

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Part 2**_

"_**Out of the doubt that fills your mind"**_

"Fuck," this random girl shouts at me even though it was clearly her fault that she'd run into me. "Watch where you're going," she snapped and my jaw dropped in indignation.

"Maybe you should look in a mirror next time you say that," I replied unoriginally as the girl picked up her empty cup of Starbucks.

She looked up at me from where she was crouching and shot me this disgusting look of disdain.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked examining her as she stood. She seemed all too familiar.

"Like _I_ know," the girl replied bitchily.

I scowled at her unable to help myself I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Wow you really are just a plain old bitch aren't you?"

The girl's jaw dropped. "Honest girl?" she asked her eyes filled with realization.

"Charlie's bitchy sister!" I suddenly shouted excited that I'd finally figured out where I'd met her.

"Oh god you're friends with that damn girl Charlie's dating," she groaned almost as though she suddenly wished to grow a conscience. "I'd almost forgotten he was seeing her."

I shook my head. "No they broke up," I replied blankly.

"I thought he said something about the library..." she said trailing off.

I scrunched my face in confusion. "That must have been someone else. Megan never met Charlie at the library."

The girl gave me a condescending look. "Charlie's my twin brother_ I_ think _I'd_ know if he was dating a girl named Megan or not and I _know_ for a fact that he is."

I stepped back slightly floored.

"Are you saying Charlie and Megan got back together?" I asked disbelief written all over my face. "That's not even possible. Meg would have told me."

The girl gave another look and curled her lip at me. "_Right_. Maybe you're not as good of friends as you thought," she replied somewhat smugly. "I'm sure they're together. No, I'm_ positive_."

I looked down at the ground calculating how that could even be possible. "I have to go to class," I said eventually. I walked off slowly as the bitchy girl looked at me oddly.

It's possible that that girl's crazy. No way Meg would get back with Charlie and not tell me.

* * *

"You'll never guess who I just ran into," Tina said sitting down between Charlie and me on the sofa and picking up the remote to change the channel.

"Who?" I asked deciding to play along while Charlie began to whine about her turning off his show.

"That honest girl we met at that one party," she replied to me ignoring Charlie and putting another Friends rerun on.

"Honest girl?" I asked skeptically. "You mean Cam?" My attention was suddenly fully on her.

"Yeah that's the one. Charlie's girlfriend's roommate," Tina said laughing as Matt LeBlanc came out dressed in all of Matthew Perry's clothing.

"Ex girlfriend," Charlie amended quickly.

"But you said that you two met at the library almost two weeks ago, right before the Michigan game," Tina said staring at Charlie oddly.

"Charlie?" I asked looking at him in pure disbelief.

"I told that Cam girl that you and Meg were dating again," Tina said shrugging as if she couldn't care less in the world.

"Shit Tina!" Charlie practically shouted standing from our sofa. "She's gonna talk to Meg and Meg will be so pissed at me!"

"Wait what?" I asked blankly as if I'd missed a serious part in this whole story.

"I was the one that insisted we not tell anyone and now Meg and Cam will fight that Meg didn't tell her and they'll both be pissed at **_me_**!" Charlie muttered frustrated while pacing and tugging on his hair.

Tina smiled somewhat maliciously. "Sucks to be you," she practically giggled changing the channel on the TV as it cut to commercial.

"I have to go call her before she talks to Cam!" he said stepping into his bedroom while I followed him.

"So you and Megan are back together?" I asked incredulously as he put down the phone after leaving Megan a message.

Charlie looked at me somewhat angrily. "Yes."

"Since before the _Michigan_ game?"

"Yes," he replied monosyllabically.

"And you never told me?" I asked not anger growing but confusion causing me to raise my voice.

Charlie shrugged awkwardly. "I didn't think it was something you wanted to hear."

I slipped into thought for a second. "So Cam and I fought over something that wasn't even true…" I thought aloud.

"I suppose," Charlie began then cut off. "Wait you and Cam fought about something?"

I chose not to answer.

* * *

_this one's short but I thought it'd be funny to have Megan and Charlie get back together without Cam and Sean even noticing. I liked the idea of them arguing about something that really didn't matter._

_Reduce, reuse, REVIEW!_


	19. Chapter 4 Part 3

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Part 3**_

"**_You finally find…"_**

"Sean where do you want to go to dinner?" my dad asked as I met them outside the stadium after the Michigan State game while my brother and him fully critiqued my play.

"Um I don't care much," I muttered distractedly still thinking about the game.

My brother, Kevin, smiled at me wickedly as he climbed into the front seat leaving me the back of the car and absolutely zero leg room. "In all honesty that was some good football Sean."

I smiled at him reluctantly. "As long as it's better than that Navy game two weeks ago," I said simply while shrugging.

"If you'd played as well as I do in that game, maybe you could have gone to a real school like Florida," Kevin said sighing and leaning back into his seat with a sarcastic cockiness that made me smile and shake my head.

"Florida? Who likes Florida?" my dad asked smiling at my brother as Kev hit him in the arm.

"Punch. Bug," Kev growled somewhat maliciously at my dad who scowled.

"I don't see no damn punch bug," Dad grumbled sounding all too much like a red neck.

"I did," I chipped in simply even though I didn't. "I think it was red."

Dad pulled into a restaurant that I just happen to frequent but decided not to complain.

"Monroe's really been playing great though, hasn't he?" my dad pointed out holding up a three for the hostess to seat us.

"Yeah Charlie has been playing awesome since he saved you guys' asses in the Navy game," Kev added making eye contact with me and nodding his head toward the hostess to indicate that I should check her out. I did and despite her tiny black dress I just couldn't manage to make my eyes linger on her figure in quite the same way that hers did on mine.

I rolled my eyes and slid into the booth the hostess led us to. "Yes, he's probably going to win the Heisman if he keeps that up," I replied reluctantly.

Dad shook his head. "Sean let's not be modest. You play well next week against USC and that Heisman's yours."

"Not to mention the national championship," Kev amended as if the two of them were presenting the award themselves.

I flicked an ice cube at him from my water and kept quiet.

"I don't know about that," my dad said shrugging, "They'd still have to beat the Bucks. That'll be a good game," my dad commented while perusing his menu.

"Can we talk about something other than football?" I asked not really realizing what I'd said. "I hear enough about it throughout the week."

"What would we talk about then?" Kev asked blankly. "Football is life Sean," he said doing his best impression of me but supplementing my name into my own routine.

"Maybe we could…" I began but my words just seemed to melt as I noticed none other than Cam and two older looking people come through the door to the restaurant.

* * *

"Cam, please say I'm not dreaming," my aunt whispered pinching her arm. "Oh he's even cuter in real life." 

I looked at my Aunt Green in a bit of shock then followed her gaze to the exact table where Sean Miller sat with two other guys that I could immediately assume were his brother and father just by the resemblance.

When the hostess walked us past their table to be seated our eyes just seemed to lock in that cliché way you always hear about in movies and I couldn't help but pause in front of his table.

"Hey Cam," he said, with a half smile that gave him this funny dimple in his cheek, before I had the chance to start moving again.

"Hey Sean," I replied trying to keep my voice steady as I heard Aunt G make a strangled sound beside me. I now understand that it's from my mother's side of the family that Kelly gets it from.

"Sean? Sean Miller?" my uncle asked stopping with me and Aunt G as he passed by and examining Sean as if appraising him for auction.

"Yes sir," Sean replied politely smiling at him and extending a hand for him to shake.

His dad looked about at the impatient hostess and gestured to my aunt and uncle. "Is this your family dear?"

I nodded as my aunt smiled as if finally noticing the man at the table

"Well fancy seeing you again," my aunt said brightly to his father and I eyed her as if she were a lunatic.

"These just happen to be the same people we sat next to in the game," the man continued brightly to Sean while pointing to my Aunt and Uncle.

My uncle nodded and chuckled heartily. "It's a small world after all isn't it Cam?"

I looked at him with my eyes big as Sean's father spoke again, "Join us, why don't you?"

I shook my hands in front of myself. "No sir, I don't want us to intrude on your meal."

"Nonsense," his dad exclaimed scooting over in their booth. "We were just discussing the fact that we have nothing to discuss. Just have a seat."

My aunt and uncle smiled like they were old buds and just slid into the booth beside Sean's father while I was forced to awkwardly squeeze in with Sean and his quiet brother.

"So have you met my brother?" Sean asked me with uncharacteristic traces nervousness and leaned back against the booth so that I could lean forward and shake his brother's hand.

"Hi I'm Cam," I said smiling at him and trying to be as genial as I could.

His brother's jaw seemed to slack and his eyes widened. "You're Cam?" he asked bordering excitement and leaning forward to grasp my hand fully.

I smiled weakly. "Ye-es?" I replied somewhat nervously. Not that being in such close proximity to Sean makes me nervous. Just the curiosity of the whole situation.

"Charlie's told me about you," he said bobbing his head and grinning.

"Good things?" I asked.

Sean leaned forward breaking my visual of his little brother. "That's enough little Kevin. Let's keep our noses out of other people's business," Sean said and I actually saw a trace of an honest smile on his face.

"Sean that's not fair," I modestly complained. "If you boys are talking about me I have every right to know what you're saying."

"We're not saying anything," Sean replied this time with a real smile that even made his cheeks turn deep pink. Is Sean Miller honestly embarrassed?

"Just about the fact that Sean finds you so… oh what's the word he used again… _intriguing_," Kevin ignored his brother and replied from the other side of Sean and I could literally hear the amusement in his voice.

"'Intriguing' eh?" I asked looking up at Sean with amusement written all over my own face. "Was this before or after the incident?" I asked not realizing that that might have been something I shouldn't have said until after the words had left my mouth.

"Incident?!" Kevin asked excitedly practically sitting on the table now so as to see me while I spoke.

Sean's face now began to flame such a bright magenta that I couldn't tell whether or not I should pour his water on his head to prevent him catching fire. "Oh please don't say it Cam. Let me keep at least one shred of my pride," he said behind his hands which he decided to use to cover his face despite it being a useless effort due to the fact that his ears we burning the color of hot coals.

I stuck out my tongue and smiled at him knowing that he was watching me between his fingers. "Sean you should know by now that when it comes to me, there is no pride allowed."

* * *

_God I love this next part. You're basically not going to want to miss it. Sorry about my deluded version of her visiting Pemberly and Georgianna. I like to do things differantly so I made her a guy. I figued Sean's too manly to be really close with a little sister._

_Hungry... chew it over with a review. (Damn you consumer lifestyle!)_


	20. Chapter 4 Part 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Part 4**_

"...**_You and I collide"_**

"I think I'm going to walk home," I said to my aunt while buttoning up my jacket after dinner.

"But honey, it's freezing," she said sounding worried. "It's way too cold to go walking around Cam."

I shrugged. "It's not that far. I'll be fine."

"I don't know about you walking home in the dark alone," my uncle said sounding like a lecturing father.

"I'll walk her back," Sean suddenly said from behind us where he was saying goodnight to his father and brother.

"That's okay Sean, I'll be fine," I said turning around to face him.

"It's not out of my way really. I'm walking back to my apartment anyway," he said staring right into my eyes as his ears were turning pink again.

"Sean no really-"

My aunt cut me off pulling a 180 on me. "Oh sweetheart let the boy walk you home," she replied smiling.

"Yeah Cam, let the boy walk you home," Sean copied grinning at me.

* * *

"So Sean, tell me something horribly embarrassing about yourself," Cam asked me as we walked back to her dorm. 

I stopped and looked her up and down examining her as if she knew all my embarrassing stories. She looked really cute the way the cold was turning her nose pink and little snow flurries were catching on the top of her hat "I don't know that I have anything all that embarrassing for you."

"I bet your brother wouldn't say that," she replied smiling.

I half chuckled. "Kev's always trying to make me look bad because it makes _him_ look better."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me. "I bet that's pretty easy for him to accomplish," she replied smiling cutely.

"Oh touché!" I practically sighed dramatically grabbing my heart as if it had just broken.

"Here I'll go first. When we were younger, my sisters and I used to dress up like the characters from Harry Potter and make movies," she suggested directly as I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Which character were you?"

She shrugged and turned to me smiling. "Well mostly Harry but on occasion I'd play Hagrid."

I chuckled. "Hagrid?"

She smiled and bent her head in embarrassment so that the pieces of hair not captured in her hat slid around her head. "I was the oldest and therefore the biggest. Plus I had dark hair."

I snorted. "How old were you then?"

She muttered something I couldn't exactly hear.

"What was that?" I asked leaning closer to her and smiling wickedly.

"I was 16!" she shouted embarrassed as I laughed uncontrollably. "Ok it's your turn," she said piercing her lips to hide her smile and trying to scowl but her eyes were still sparkling.

"Ok, ok," I replied trying desperately to stop laughing. "When I was in fifth grade my dad lied to me about what a lesbian was and I call my teacher one and had to go to the principal's office."

Cam looked at me slightly horrified. "That's horrible why would he do that?"

I shrugged. "He thought it'd teach me a lesson."

"Did it?" she asked me pointedly.

I nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah."

"Your turn again," I supplied once she giggled a little at my facial expression.

"Well there was that time I convinced the coach of the soccer team to cut Tammy," she said slowly. "Tammy's one of my little sisters."

I looked at her shocked. "Why would you do that?"

She kind of winced. "Ok well I did but only because she was horrible and I was the captain. He probably would have cut her anyway."

I laughed at the fact that Cam could be so competitive about something. "Wow Cam that's pretty horrible."

She shrugged. "Well I was upset, my recent dream of marrying Harry Potter had shattered into a million pieces," she replied looking at me with mock heartbreak as I crumbled with laughter.

"Then there was this time that Ellen, my other sister got stuck in her tube down the Itchnetucknee and we had to pop it to get it off her," she supplied smiling slightly embarrassed for her sister.

"Geeze how many sisters do you have?" I asked laughter still shining in my eyes.

She looked at me blankly. "Well there's me, I'm the oldest. Then Kelly, she's a freshman at University of Florida," she said as if counting them off on her fingers.

"My brother just signed with Florida," I interrupted.

"Oh I'm sure Kev will love it. It's a bimbo school," she said nodding her head then continuing her count. "Then there's Tammy, she's still a senior in high school, and Ellen is a freshman this year.

"Wait no," she interrupted herself. "Ellen's a sophomore. Right, and last but not least is Taylor, she's eight. Or rather she will be in four months. You know how it is when you're young. Always round up."

"Nine wow. That's quite an age gap."

Cam shrugged. "She was an accident, so Taylor's the baby. She's everyone's favorite."

"Wow there's a lot of you guys," I said in awe.

"Yeah well we had very active parents," she replied simply.

"Very," I said grinning at her suggestively.

She punched me on the arm playfully. "Those are my parents you're talking about there pervert. Well this is my stop," she pointed out a few seconds later stopping in front of her dorm while I wrinkled my nose at her unsure what to do next.

* * *

"Oh goodnight then" Sean said awkwardly, not expecting us to reach my place so fast. I have to admit I hardly saw it coming either. 

"Mmmhmm," I hummed trying to find my ID in my bag.

"This was pretty fun," he said and I looked up from my bag.

"Yes who knew the two of us could be so civil to each other," I replied looking at him.

"Listen about that last time…" he began but never finished.

"I feel horrible about it. I was such a bitch," I replied smiling meekly. "Did you even know that Charlie and Meg-"

"Were back together." He shook his head. "Not until like Thursday."

I shrugged. "It's hardly our fault that they never told us," I replied finally locating my ID and sliding it through the lock. I started to slip inside slowly not really know what it was that made me really want to stay out in the freezing cold with Sean. I bit my lip not moving with half of my body through the door already but just couldn't bring myself to go all the way in.

"Sean you're an idiot," I sighed eventually fully prepared to just give up and walk inside when he still hadn't said a word.

"What why am I an idiot?" he asked, his face mingled with shock and amusement.

I scowled blowing air out of my nose. "Nothing," I muttered then grabbed the door to finally just enter but I felt his hand on my waist tugging me back out side and when the door closed I once again found myself standing in the snow with Sean.

"Am I an idiot because I didn't kiss you?" he asked smiling but I could tell he was nervous this time. His ears were pink again.

I didn't say anything just scowled as he stepped closer to me, his arm still around my waist.

"Because I've been trying to build up enough nerve to do so this entire walk home," he said slyly or what I would have assumed was him being sly if it wasn't for the fact that he was gripping my waist somewhat awkwardly as if he was unsure if it was allowed.

"You are such a prick-" I started to complain but stopped when he finally put his lips on mine.

* * *

_That was for you guys._

_I'm not done. I have a whole other chapter of pure fluffiness and then another interlude and this ending that I really love. _

_I have some really good news and some not so good news. Good news is I've finished writing the whole story the bad news is that there was this one scene I really wanted to do but it just didn't fit right y'know. It was the scene with Sean watching Cam play (which I've wanted to do since the very beginning) but then my logic got the better of me and I had to chop it. _

_Did you like this one because originally this part ,and the one before, was written for an earlier chapter with Cam's family around and Sean crashing in. Then I wrote this part with Kevin in it and that just made it a little awkward which was upsetting because Kev was this really elaborate character for me._

_There's so much I wanted to include but just couldn't fit it which makes me really want to do a sequel. I don't know. I just thought I'd see what you think._

_Sorry I'm talking so much. Lot's to say._

_If you're happy and you know it, send a review!! (click click)_


	21. Sean Loves Interludes

_**Sean Loves Interludes**_

You can't tell that I'm smiling but that's my favorite part.

I mean I'm not usually all that big on kissing, it's normally what happens after the kissing that I remember, (although none of _that_ happened that night) but that one with Cam, in the snow, with our cold little noses touching was… FREAKING AWESOME!

Oh god she made me all sentimental.

She's great, isn't she though? Sentimentality and all.

Well I don't really care if you don't think she is. I definitely do.

Don't worry the story isn't over. We still have the USC game left.

Life isn't over until football season ends. Didn't I ever tell you that?

I need to go find Cam. That whole kissing scene makes me miss her.

Damn that sentimentality.

God I'm whipped.

* * *

_Sean's basically my favorite character ever._

_I'm sorry but Cam won't be having any interludes... but she gets the entire epilogue... which I loooooove._


	22. Chapter 5 Part 1

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Part 1**_

"_**You finally find…"**_

"Hey," Sean said standing in my doorway as I swung open the door.

"Hey," I replied smiling as he leaned in a pecked me on the cheek. "Oh you can do better than that," I added as he pulled back.

He grinned at me cheekily and leaned back in for a better kiss. "Wanna go somewhere?"

I looked up at the ceiling biting my lip. "I don't know. What'd you have in mind?"

I don't know what it was but even though this was the second time I'd seen Sean in the past three days I couldn't get rid of those horribly cliché butterflies.

"Well since we just saw a movie on Wednesday we should do something else…"

I looked at him eagerly, "Like what?"

"Just come with me." He smiled grabbing my hand trying to tug me out of the door but I stood rooted to my spot.

"Shouldn't I change?" I asked looking down at my fluffy sweatpants and t-shirt.

Sean shook his head smiling secretly. "Nope that's just perfect." He tugged again but I stayed.

"Can I at least put in my contacts?"

He hesitated for a second then pulled me inside the dorm instead of out of it. "Put them in then," he said after closing the door and kissing me for a moment.

"Don't tell me what to do," I replied leaning in for another kiss but he pulled back.

"Please? We have to hurry," he said even though his arms were still wrapped firmly around my waist.

I smiled. "You'll have to let me go then."

"Oh right." He smiled, slowly unwrapping his arms.

"Grab my jacket for me," I shouted from my bedroom where I quickly put my contacts in and changed into a pair of jeans.

"You changed," he groaned as I reentered the room.

"And it took but a minute," I said smiling and grabbing his hand as soon as he slipped my jacket over my shoulders. "So where are we going?" I asked locking my door behind us.

"My place," he said simply rocking, slightly nervous, on the balls of his feet.

I watched him seriously for a moment. "You do know we won't be having sex tonight right."

He looked at me and unsmiling grabbed my hand to start down the hallway. "Yes I know. I'm just cooking you an innocent little dinner."

I pulled his hand wrapping his arm over my shoulder as we started down the stair. "Good, just so long as we're clear on that."

* * *

I don't know much but I do that Cameron Harris asks a lot of questions. 

"Do you think we should tell Megan and Charlie?" Cam asked me, looking up from her spaghetti during dinner.

I nodded. "They'll find out eventually. Maybe we should let Tina tell them."

"Are you nervous about the game this weekend?" she asked while we were making out on the sofa instead of watching whatever movie we were supposed to be watching.

"I'm always nervous before big games," I muttered going in for another kiss.

"You shouldn't be," she giggled as I kissed her jaw line. "I'm sure you'll do awesome. Just don't get sacked," she amended a couple of moments later and I laughed against her skin causing her to laugh and squirm. I guess she's ticklish.

"Why'd you decide to go to Notre Dame?" she asked later as we finally abandoned trying to balance both of us on the sofa and instead were laying on the floor.

I sighed heavily causing her head to rise with my chest as I breathed in. This is something I'd been doing for the last few minutes just because I liked the noise she made ever time I did it.

"I came for you," I said as she rolled over to face me with a glare.

"No tell me why for real," she said piecing her lips.

"Football, m'dear. I came for football."

She bobbed her head lifting herself off my chest some. "That's what I thought."

"Why'd you come?" I asked right back.

She played with her bottom lip using her teeth. "I'm a third generation. Did you know that?"

I rolled my head back and forth against the carpet to indicate no.

"Yep," she continued. "My dad always wanted a son to come to Notre Dame and be a part of the whole family tradition. I was the closest he ever got to a son, so I figured 'What the hell!'"

I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Can I stay here tonight without feeling obligated to do anything?" she asked looking up at me with her shining green eyes.

"No way I'd ever say no to that," I replied standing and throwing her over my shoulder to carry her off to my bedroom (with only the most innocent of intentions. I swear.) with her giggling all the way.

"Do you think we're going too fast?" she asked quietly snuggling up against my chest as I put my arm around her to draw her closer. "It hasn't even been a week and here we are in your bedroom."

I smiled at her and kissed her on the nose. "We're not doing anything wrong."

"Good as long as you don't consider me to be easy," she replied.

"No, no," I said burying my face into her neck. "You're definitely the least 'easy' person I've ever met."

She giggled claiming that my breath tickled her only making me that much more inclined to do it again.

"Oh does this tickle?" I asked scattering soft kisses down her neck as she tried not to laugh.

"Stop it," she giggled as I kept on kissing her. "Oh you're infuriating," she muttered softly giving up and settling back into my arms.

"You know you like it," I muttered tiredly.

She yawned. "Oh don't be so sure of your self," she sighed then slowly drifted off to sleep in my arms.

* * *

_Oh my little fluffy-wuff._

_:D_

_Sorry this parts so cute it makes me somewhat sick._


	23. Chapter 5 Part 2

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Part 2**_

"_**You and I collide"**_

"Good morning," I said handing Cam a mug of hot chocolate and a light kiss as she came out of my room, her hair all tousled and her eyes squinting in the early light.

"Hi," she muttered sleepily grabbing the mug from my hand and accepting the kiss lightly. "I couldn't remember where I was when I woke up."

I smiled and nudged her grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen. "Want some breakfast?" I asked as she hopped up onto my counter.

"No," she replied shaking her head. "Just chocolate."

"Good because I can't cook." I smiled at her and put down the box of cereal I'd just grabbed from the cabinet. "You're really pretty."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Sean it's way too early for you to be saying crap like that. I need at least three cups of coffee before that's even tolerable."

I smiled and leaned against her leg.

"When did you change your mind about me?"

She leaned forward scrunching her nose and pressing her forehead against mine. "Who says I did?" she replied smiling before quickly pulling her head back.

"So it's true you did want me from the moment you saw me?" I replied sarcastically picking back up my box of Capt'n Crunch and pouring it into a bowl.

"No I just still hate you is all."

"Oh ha. Ha. Very funny Cameron."

"You're so stupid."

"You say that a lot." I pulled out a spoon and looked over at her expecting a reply as I shoved cereal into my mouth and crunched away silently. Or at least as silently as I could. That cereal is loud y'know.

She didn't reply just sat back against the wall again and stared at me, examining me, or as I'd like to hope, perhaps she was just undressing me with her eyes.

"You're tall," she eventually said.

"Six-six babe."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes obviously not liking being called babe.

"You have pretty eyes," she said again just as randomly as the height comment.

"You're the one with pretty green ones. I just have boring old brown."

She pushed her lips to the corner of her mouth as if thinking. "No I like yours. They're big and round and full of thought. I never noticed that before."

I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again half expecting her to have disappeared. "What's with all these random comments?"

She looked at me somewhat awkwardly. "Honestly?"

I nodded in reply and ate another spoonful of cereal, crunching away merrily.

"I never really stopped to take in your appearance because I guess a part of me always knew that if I did…" she trailed off appraising the impact of what she was planning on saying next.

"You'd what?" I prodded.

She shook her head. "No free ego boosts today," she said smiling wickedly.

"You'd have jumped me on the spot?" I suggested and took another bite of cereal.

She snorted in laughter. "You're so full of yourself."

"You know you think I'm hot," I supplied for her.

"No I think you're an idiot. Take one more step toward me and I'll punch you!" she threatened as I entered her personal space.

I grabbed both of her hands and leaned in for a real kiss. After a moment her hands stopped trying to wriggle out of mine and I let them naturally slide around my neck.

After a few seconds she pulled back. "You taste like Capt'n Crunch," she whispered then pulled me back into the kiss before I could respond.

* * *

"Sean?" 

Sean and I were still kissing when we heard a door slam from the living room.

"We're in the kitchen," Sean yelled breaking the kiss and trying to lean back in immediately after he'd spoken but I pulled back expecting Charlie to enter the kitchen as soon as he could.

"Who's 'we'?" I heard him say then enter the room and just stand there with his jaw dropped almost to the floor. "Holy shit Sean. That's Cam!"

"Very good Charlie. Next week we'll see if we can learn the colors of the rainbow," Sean replied to Charlie while picking his bowl of cereal back up and crunching away as if we hadn't been interrupted and Charlie didn't look as though he was about to have an ulcer.

"Hi Charlie," I said smiling brightly at him and silently placing bets with myself until how long it would take him to faint.

"But- but you two hate each other," Charlie stuttered.

"Repressed sexual tension," Sean said then took another bite.

I just shrugged and smiled. He was kind of right.

"So did you two… last night…"

Charlie really couldn't get his wits about him.

"Nope it was almost a week ago," Sean said.

"After the Michigan State game," I tacked on for him.

"I need to sit down," Charlie breathed sounding dizzy.

Sean put his empty bowl in the sink and walked over to Charlie leading him to the kitchen table to have a seat.

"I can't believe this…" he muttered.

"Why's it so hard to believe?" I asked from my spot on the counter.

"Well it's just that… that you're way out of Sean's league. Why would you stoop to such a level-"

"Oh. Ha. Ha," Sean laughed sarcastically while I did a genuine one and hopped from the counter walking over to Sean.

"He's right you know. What am I doing with you?" I said smiling as Sean scowled and wrapped his arms around me in that way he does that makes me feel really tiny.

"As I recall you're rather ticklish," he muttered evilly and started to tickle me mercilessly.

"Oh god it's true then," Charlie gulped slightly pale as I finally shoved Sean off of me. "Meg's gonna be unbearable. She's been trying to tell me you two liked each other- oh shit I have to tell Meg!" he practically shouted wiggling around on his chair to get his phone out of his pocket.

I giggled as Sean wrapped his arm back around me and kissed me quickly on my neck and Charlie politely averted his eyes.

"Meg, guess who's in my apartment this very fine morning," Charlie said into his phone quickly. "No not Brad Pitt you weirdo," he muttered darkly. "Oh fine just talk to her yourself," he finally said then shoved the phone to me.

"Hey Megs. What's up?"

"Cam," I heard her say through the phone with an obvious level of confusion in her voice. "Why are you in Charlie's apartment- OH MY GOD!"- I pulled the phone back from my ear as she yelled so loudly that I could tell even Charlie could hear it- "you and Sean!" she yelled excitedly. "I knew it. I so knew it!"

"You are so deductive Meg."

"When? When did it happen? Tell me everything!" I could practically picture her jumping around our dorm in excitement.

"Oh it's a boring story," I said nonchalantly down the line. "You don't really want to hear it all."

She gasped the spoke really quickly. "You stayed at his place last night! I was wondering why you didn't come home! Oh Cam did you two?"

I shook my head forgetting she couldn't see me then gave her a quick no before she started yelling into the phone again.

"Lemme! Lemme talk to Sean! Oh can I please Cammy?"

I pulled the phone from my ear and clicked it onto speaker phone pointing to Sean to indicate for him to start talking.

"Hey Megan," he said awkwardly with that really deep, sexy voice of his.

"Sean, are you dating my best friend?" she asked with a composure that was absent when I spoke with her.

Sean grinned at me. "Yep. I am."

I could almost hear Megan smiling on her line. "Now Seany boy are you gonna treat her with respect and all those other great things she deserves?" she asked as I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

Sean gave a half chuckle. "Always."

"Good. Now don't move a muscle. I'll be at your apartment in five seconds," she said then quickly clicked the phone off.

"She doesn't seem excited at all," Sean said to no one in particular while handing Charlie his phone back.

Charlie just sat there still looking as though he might have lung failure.

* * *

_So I finally finished writing the whole thing. My next updates should be pretty fast. I expect to have it all posted in less than a week._

_Sound good? _

_Oh I'll be sad when it's done. I love my epilogue though. :D_

_View again. No wait! I mean review._


	24. Chapter 5 Part 3

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Part 3**_

"_**You finally find…"**_

This was probably one of my favorite pre-games of my life. This time I had my good luck charm right in my arms and I kissed her before leaving to meet the rest of the team and she smiled wishing me good luck and a last bit of advice. "Don't get hurt Sean. Just play your best."

I tromped down that hallway with the rest of the team silently smiling to myself as I slammed my hand against the "Play Like a Champion Today" poster just like I'd done so many times before. Today it felt so much more significant. Like advice rather than a symbol of good luck.

Charlie Slammed himself against me and we exited the tunnel to thousands of people screaming with all their might and every one jumped around psyching themselves up even more than normal.

This was the big one and, despite it all, I didn't feel this overwhelming pressure that I might screw up. Just this flaming bubble growing inside of me. You know that ego bubble that Cam always made fun of me for.

We really could beat them you know.

* * *

"I can't watch," I muttered covering my eyes as Sean took the field for the opening drive. 

Megan grabbed my arms trying to pry them from my face but forgetting that I'm stronger than her. "Cam you know you want to watch," she mumbled finally giving up her futile attempts to control me.

She was wrong. If it hadn't been for the thunder of applause as Heeney, the running back, converted a first down I never would have looked.

Why was this game so much harder to watch now that I cared personally about what was going to happen?

I also watched as Sean threw his first pass for a pretty acceptable 20 yard gain.

"See breathe Cam. He'll be fine," Megan muttered into my ear.

I looked at her in a bit of shock. "What? Why wouldn't he?"

Megan shrugged. "Charlie was just worried that you might be a distraction to Sean, but he was obviously wrong. Sean'll be fine," she said while I paled.

I suddenly felt bad for Shaq's wife. I wonder if people call her a distraction. Not that I have any plans what so ever to marry Sean. No way man.

"Oh God if they lose it'll all be my fault!" I practically yelled trying to ignore the burst of applause from the crowd. "I'll just be a big distraction!" I yelled even louder trying to be heard over the crowd.

"I never thought I'd be saying this to you of all people but loosen up Cam. Sean just threw a Touchdown already. See everything's fine," she soothed looking at me slightly worriedly.

"Oh right," I said now turning my attention back to the field and Gioa kicked the extra point. See no worries.

At about halftime (score: 14-10 us) I turned to Meg still yelling from the adrenaline of the game. "Can we not tell anyone I had a minor freak out? Sean'll be unbearable if he knows I was worried about him."

Megan smiled at me as if I was her little sister. "Don't worry Cam I won't tell."

"And could you not tell him about the cursing episode when he got sacked?" I asked innocently.

"Which time?"

I cast my head down. "All three please."

She smiled at me and chuckled. "Can I tell him about when you threatened the lives of those USC fans?"

I dropped my jaw in indignation. "Let's not make fun of me for that. Everyone wanted to say something. No one likes hecklers. How'd they get seats in the student section anyway?"

Megan shook her head. "I'll take that as a no then."

"Fine," I growled, "but I'm telling Charlie about that comment you made about Frank looking 'super-sexy' in his football pants."

Megan gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" I asked back tempting her to try me.

Megan stood up scowling at me. "I'm going to get a big pretzel," she said with a mock coldness then marched back up the steps to the vendors.

* * *

I remember throwing that last pass. The one that went right to Charlie with four seconds left on the clock and us down by four. (25-21 them) 

Charlie just kind of skipped in the air and came down with it right in the end zone.

I don't really remember my reaction as people just seemed to jump on top of me (and I'm talking like 350 pound guys) and they all yelled and screamed with excitement because we'd done it. We were literally #1 in the nation.

It was almost like something out of a book as the student section swarmed the field and even though I'd like to say it was thoroughly romantic and that I immediately found Cam and we made-out on the field even though I was all sweaty and gross and people could see us. But I didn't find her and, it took me about 30 minutes to even regain my wits after being trampled by my own teammates. That, and the fact that those USC guys really come at a guy hard.

In fact I had to spend the rest of the evening with the trainer and even had to get an MRI because I had a minor concussion. Which sucked because it meant, by the time they finally let me leave, everyone else had left to go party their little heads off and I had absolutely nowhere to go and wasn't allowed any alcohol anyway.

So of course I decided to at least try Cam's dorm and see if she hadn't gone out yet.

She hadn't and I got that victory kiss I was hoping for as soon, as she opened the door, with her pressing me against the wall very passionately. I just kind of picked her up while still kissing (I'm pretty freaking skilled like that) and carried her back into her dorm.

* * *

_The rest is left up to the imigination._

_Hope you still have a few reviews stocked up for me._


	25. Chapter 5 Part 4

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Part 4**_

"_**You and I collide."**_

I rolled over in my bed trying to stand up but Cam just wrapped her hand around my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

It'd been almost two weeks since the USC game and waking up next to Cam was actually becoming a pretty standard development.

"I have to pack," I said kissing her good morning as she still refused to let go of my wrist.

"Nope, not a good enough excuse. You don't fly out until tonight," she said smiling.

I kissed her again as she tried to pull me back into the bed but I held myself above it with my arm on the other side of her head.

"It's almost noon," I tried to plead. "I have to leave for Chicago in about an hour."

"Do you have to go?" she asked sweetly.

"You want me to stay and miss it? I don't think they'll like that much if I win."

"Yes, you should stay," she said smiling.

"Okay," I growled laying myself back into my bed beside her. "I'll just stay here all weekend with you."

"Ugh I hate you and your wretched sarcasm," she pouted kicking me softly under the covers. "Get out of my bed."

I smiled at her as I crawled back out of my bed. "Actually it's _my_ bed."

She shook her head. "Nope, nope. It likes me better. Don't you mister bed?" she asked sliding completely under the covers so I couldn't see her.

I lay on top of the lump that I knew was her and lay on her, tickling her through the sheets. "I really have to pack now," I finally decided standing and grabbing my duffel from under the bed.

"I'll help," she said excitedly throwing the covers off her head. "But I'm gonna need a shirt."

I tossed her a white one from the stack I was about to shove into my bag.

"What tie are you going to wear?" she asked patting the clothing already in my bag as if that helped.

"Blue," I replied holding it up.

She shook her head. "You can't wear a blue tie. It clashes with your hair. Go with red."

"Red?"

"Red," she said firmly throwing my shirt over her head and pulling a red one off my tie hooks. "Oh no wear this one!" she shouted excitedly holding up one with Looney Toons all over it that I hadn't worn since high school.

"No way"- I shook my head- "that thing's horrible."

"Oh please!" she pleaded. "It's so nerdy. It suits you."

"You want me to wear a Looney Toons tie on national television?" I asked looking at her pointedly.

"Of course."

"You do realize I'll look like an idiot."

She shrugged smiling. "_Look_ like an idiot? You are an idiot. Might as well look the part," she finished flinging the tie at me.

I threw it off my face and picked her up wrapping her into my arms so she couldn't squirm away.

"Sean! Sean put me down you big lunk-head!" she pleaded as I threw her back onto the bed.

"Stop distracting me. I have twenty minutes to get this all packed."

"I'll miss you."

"It's just a weekend. I'll be back on Monday."

"Hopefully with a trophy in hand," she said grinning.

"Don't jinx it!" threw up my hands at her.

"Oh shut up!" she said hitting me playfully on the arm and kissing me gently. "Just go win your damn trophy so that you can come back. But until then I'll be here sleeping in your mucho comfortable bed."

"All by yourself?" I asked finally zipping up my duffel and throwing it off the bed so I could lie beside her for a second.

"No I ordered a cardboard cut-out of you from your fan-site," she said grinning at me.

* * *

"Welcome to ESPN's live presentation of the Heisman. You're watching Sean Miller the junior favorite for the award. What do you think Ditka? Think the junior's going to walk off with the prize?" the announcer asked while I tried not to squeal when they showed Sean looking all together too nervous and wearing a _red_ tie. 

"Definitely," Mike Ditka said excitedly into the camera as they cut to him. "I think he's got this in the bag especially after that game he had against USC. Heck I even think this kid's going to walk off with the National Championship."

"I really think the juniors got it. Even if he doesn't there's always next year. I mean this kid could honestly pull a double win," that one guy who's name I can't remember but I think he played for The Patriots said.

Charlie beside me pumped the football excited for Sean while I bit my nails. "When are they announcing it?" I pleaded hoping it would be soon.

"Two minutes," Charlie said checking his watch.

"Does he make a speech if he wins?" Megan asked looking at me expectantly. I shrugged and shook my head to indicate that I didn't know.

"Yeah he does," Charlie said pulling Meg closer to him on the sofa.

"Did you hear it then? Megan asked him and Charlie nodded.

"I want to hear it," Meg said almost as though whining.

"Hopefully you will," Charlie said gloating somewhat. "It's really good I helped him-"

"Shh!" I cut him off as the awkward old man I supposed would be announcing the winner walked up behind the podium. "They're announcing!" I practically shouted standing to get closer to the TV.

"Now for the presentation of the Heisman trophy," the awkward man managed to say as slowly as he possibly could. I think he was merely moments away from having a stroke. He made some horribly long speech about sportsmanship and all the mumbo-jumbo that I decided to tune out until he got to the good part. "I would like to congratulate Sean Miller."

I jumped up and screamed excitedly as Charlie leapt up from under Meg and hopped around with me and Megan laughed at us from the futon.

"Shh! Shh he's doing the speech thingy now!" Megan whined pulling on Charlie's hand to get him back on the sofa and quieting me with a pointed look.

Sean wandered up to the podium looking slightly shell shocked and slightly green. "Um thank you," he said awkwardly. "This is really just as good as it gets. Of course I couldn't have put up any of my numbers without my team. If my dad had never taught me how to throw when I was three. If my mom hadn't gone to all my games and supported all my decisions. If I hadn't signed with Notre Dame and gotten to work with such a great coach. If I didn't have my best Friend Charlie Monroe" (-"Hey that's me!" Charlie yelled at the TV.)- "and all my receivers that worked with some of the worst throws I've ever thrown. Without all of that this would be someone else's," he said holding up the silly trophy. He looked as if he'd just received an academy award. "Not much else to say except that I wish I had my Camera," he finished grinning and winking at the camera.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Do you get it?" Charlie asked as I turned around. "I told him to wink so that you'd get it was directed at you."

I just stared at him blankly not exactly sure what to think.

"Oh!" Megan yelled excitedly. "You're his_ Cam_era. How cute is that?"

* * *

_no it's not done don't be ridiculous. Be excited! I love the epilogue!_

_Review because this is the last regular chapter. Now talk to Sean for a bit!_


	26. Signing Off With Sean

_**Signing Off With Sean**_

There are some things in life that a person will always remember. I will always remember that day when I came home with my literal goal in hand. I'll also remember winning the bowl game against the Bucks on New Years day. I'll remember how Megan and I plotted for weeks so that I would end up living in her and Cam's new apartment and her in mine (we had practically been switching places with each other for months, might as well make it official) I'll remember meeting Cam's parents that summer when I eventually gave into the fact that I needed to see her and just kind of showed up on her doorstep. ("Birthday present!" I announced and she just kind of closed the door on me. Ok no never mind she practically slammed it and then her mother had to let me in. I learned pretty fast that Cam doesn't like surprises.)

I've been with Cam a year to the day. (Nov 19 my friends. No I don't remember it solely because it was a week before the biggest game of my college career. But it helps me to keep the date straight.) And although we aren't as literally perfect as we were last year we're still a great team. (In football too. Just gotta beat Texas baby.)

It's thought that I'll be the number one draft pick and I always hear people talking about my dedication and whole football philosophy because those people still think that football is life.

But little do they know that tomorrow, as soon as practice is over, I'll rush home to my girlfriend and wrap my arms slowly around her waist from behind her while she's standing in the kitchen (and she won't jump anymore because she's gotten used to me doing this) and she'll let her head fall back against my chest with a simple "mmmm" and her eyes will close to show exactly how relaxed she suddenly feels no matter how hectic her day has been. I'll hum her Christmas music (she's one of those weird 22-year-olds that's still obsessed with Christmas) because I know that any time after Thanksgiving the only music she allows around are her "Holly Jolly Christmas songs" and we'll sway a little in our spot until her breathing gets really slow and I know she's a mere moment away from falling asleep.

Then I'll scoop her up into my arms and carry her back to our room where we'll lay with our legs tangled and her head on my chest, sleeping away in one of those horribly adorable ways, and I'll think about how lucky I am.

Because despite whatever I used to think, that's what life really is.

* * *

_What's done is done and now it's time to have some fun._

_And by "fun" I mostly just mean review._


	27. Cameron's Epilogue

_and you guys thought it was over...**

* * *

** _

**Epilogue: Cam Always Gets the Final Word**

"Megan you're my best friend. I'll always be your best friend. I'll even forgive you for slapping me the night you told me you were marrying Charlie and I told you, you were crazy. Yes I'm very ready to accept that apology whenever you decide to give it," I said pouting almost like a child while people chuckled appreciating my feeble attempt at a joke. "But even though Charlie's an idiot I can't think of any idiot that seems to make you happier. So I'm gonna raise up my fifth glass of wine," people chuckled again, "and toast it you Meg, my best friend, and you Charlie, her favorite idiot."

People chuckled as I gulped down the entire glass (I wasn't kidding about it being my fifth) and swayed on the spot. Sean valiantly stood up to make his own speech and in the process steadied me back into my chair. "Breathe baby," he whispered kissing me on the check and straightening up nervously to face the crowd.

"Hi I'm Sean the best man," Sean said nervously tugging at his tie and I had to laugh to myself since it was Sean who kept mocking me for being nervous about my speech. A couple of people around me looked over at me a little shiftily but I just smiled brightly back at them and grabbed Sean's hand hoping to quell his nerves.

He looked down at me for a second then started his speech for real this time. "I've known Charlie since the very first day we both showed up at a Notre Dame practice together. I've known him through wild nights, bad break ups- sorry about that one Meg-" he interrupted himself and gave Meg a funny smile which I laughed about remembering that whole thing junior year but seeing as no one else laughed I just got more awkward looks, "and well I knew you through the loves of our lives," Sean continued trying to hide the smile I knew he was concealing at my antics.

"I know I wasn't much help with some things but the best part of it all is that even with Sean the Pessimist you two still managed to make it through and, even though you're both young, I'm still as sure as I am that the sun will rise that you to will be as happy as ever," Sean pulled out faster than I knew he thought he was speaking. "So to Megan and her idiot- damn I mean Charlie," he hit himself on the forehead and fell back heavily into his chair beside me and I chuckled to myself grabbing another glass of wine.

"I did better than you," I sang into his ear while he scowled.

"Cam," he warned me as I giggled fairly uncontrollably.

"Yes Seany?" I asked still singing.

"That's it." He grabbed my hand and put my wine back on the table before I could get another sip. He practically lifted me out of my chair and I don't know if I was just drunk or if he was carrying me but I felt as though I was floating out toward the dance floor.

"No Sean I'm too drunk to dance," I giggled at the alliteration and he shook his head.

"You'll dance and you'll like it," he muttered putting me back on my feet and his arm firmly around my waist to keep me from tumbling over.

"No spinning," I commanded as he mostly just swayed on the spot knowing I wasn't in much of a condition to move about the floor with my usual grace.

After about four dances of us basically just standing there with me semi-sleeping with my head on Sean's shoulder Sean suddenly stopped and I slowly pulled my head up to see my daddy standing there with Sean still holding me firmly up.

"Hi daddy," I whispered (maybe I really was sleeping) trying to suppress a yawn.

"Sean mind if I dance with my daughter?" my dad asked politely as Sean tried not to laugh at the horrible sight that I was.

"'Course," Sean replied to my dad. "Just be careful she's a little… y'know…"

"I'm not drunk if that's what you mean," I replied scowling and poking him in the chest.

My dad chuckled sounding so much older than I remember him always being. He seemed to have more gray hairs too. "Don't worry I won't drop her."

Sean nodded and transferred my grasp on his arm to my dad's then wondered back to his seat to maybe steal a glass of wine since I'd been drinking all of his.

"So you think you'll be next?" my daddy asked into my ear as I concentrated hard on trying to keep my feet in place just to prove Sean wrong.

I looked up at him startled. "Next for what?" I asked my eyes wide slightly out of fear… ok mostly out of fear.

"Oh Cam you'll never change will you?" he said to himself as I settled back into my steps trying not to pout.

"I love Sean daddy but we're both too young to get married. It's a mutual decision to wait," I said firmly which isn't exactly true. Sean's asked me a couple times I just start crying every time and tell him I'm not ready to finish my book and he just kisses me and says that's fine. I don't think he was ever expecting a yes because he never brought out a ring so perhaps he just likes to see me panic about that kind of thing. I mean a year and a half isn't that long to be dating.

"And you two… Chicago eh?" he asked slowly.

"It's where he got drafted," I muttered back.

"I know sweetheart," daddy sang slightly seeing that I might have a panic attack. "I'm very proud of you honey," he said sweetly twirling me like I was a six year old ballerina again. "I always knew you'd grow into the type of woman that I could be proud of."

"Thanks daddy," I whispered really proud that he'd say those things about me.

"You have a lot of fun in front of you darling. Your house is beautiful and the best is yet to come," he muttered as he pulled me back to him and led me back to my seat where Sean sat waiting with all four of my sisters. "Better go rescue him," my dad chuckled.

It was weird how well Sean got on with my family. Of course I expected my sisters to love him immediately and probably for all the wrong reasons, but they love that he lets them make fun of him as much as they wish and he never gets offended. My mother just seemed relieved that I was finally bringing home a guy and she loved that he would do all the stupid little household chores that my dad always refused to do. My dad loved that they could talk football together forever. Sean found them all very entertaining and quickly adopted my sisters as his own.

Kev and I constantly make fun of him for being so sentimental. Don't tell him that though.

"Your speech was really dreadful Sean," I heard Tammy say smiling at Sean.

"I know it was, wasn't it," he replied back evenly and smiling slightly. He looked really cute with his five o'clock shadow (Which is a fairly new development. Sean has much more facial hair than I remember him having a year and a half ago. It's cute though.) his tie thrown haphazardly around his neck and hair pointing in every direction.

"Basically," Taylor said from her spot on Sean's knee. Taylor once fell asleep on Sean's knee the first week I brought him home for the summer and ever since then they've reached this silent agreement that it's her preferred spot at least until she gets a bit older. For now she's nine and thinks boys have cooties and Sean sees her as his own little sister.

"Hey there little bug," he growled lightly messing up her hair.

She looked at him in indignation and tried to smooth her hair back out. "Hey that took me hours y'know!"

I laughed as I pulled over a chair of my own and let myself into their little group.

"I see you managed not to fall," Sean said smiling at me while I glared back.

"See I told you I'm not drunk."

"I am," Kelly said raising her hand. "But only drunk enough to know how bad I want to ask Frank Rennings to dance," she said getting up and actually not showing any signs of drunkenness. She thinks that Sean and I don't hear from Frank almost weekly about how much he likes my little sister. The best part is I think they might actually be exclusive. Kelly exclusive? I know. It's weird.

"Cammy do you think that Megan's cousin will dance with me?" Ellen asked softly and innocently. I hate how she has so little confidence. Meg's cousin will definitely dance with her. He's basically been checking her out all day.

I just smiled at her. "He has been checking you out all day. I say go for it babe," I replied solidly, not slurring anymore, but suddenly having a strong urge to pee.

I followed Ellen into the crowd then across the dance floor to the bathroom.

"Cam you in here?" I heard a voice that was distinctly Megan's call into the bathroom.

"Yep," I replied slinging open the door and crossing to the sinks as soon as I finished.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all day," she said sounding close to tears.

"It's okay," I replied soothingly even though I myself felt tears pressing at the corners of my eyes. "We have the rest of our lives to hang out."

She nodded and smiled. "I hope so."

"Pish-posh. You know that it'll take more than getting married for you to get rid of me," I said wagging my finger at her.

She chuckled and the tears really broke out this time. "I can't believe you just said pish-posh," she giggled trying to wipe her eyes. "Charlie and I are leaving as soon as I leave this bathroom," she said quietly and I smoothed out her makeup.

I smiled at her. "Go on then," I said supportively.

"Maybe I'm scared it'll never be just you and I again," she whispered with her jaw quivering and her eyes shining again.

"Meg we still have plenty of adventures ahead of us; they may not be late night drunken dorm parties, but adventures nonetheless," I said sweetly and led her by the hand back out of the bathroom and right to Charlie. "Take good care of my best friend," I said handing him her hand and hugging her one last time before he led her off to throw her bouquet.

I decided not to stick around for that tradition. Let that one wait for someone who isn't as happy with where she is right now.

I wondered back to my seat with Sean to find him sitting all alone. "You finally got rid of my sisters then?" I asked sitting beside him.

"Nope they ditched me to go fight over a bundle of flowers," he said simply smiling at me.

I couldn't help it if it was at this exact moment that my eyes just seem to pop and tears ran down my cheeks without a sound. "It's all changing isn't it?" I asked Sean as he pulled me to stand with my face pressed against his chest.

"I won't lie and say it isn't. But does that have to be a bad thing?" he asked rubbing my back sweetly.

I shook my head pressed into his chest and felt a button move against my cheek. "No I'll just miss the way things were."

"You said goodbye to Meg then?" he asked knowing and I this time I nodded against him. "Yeah Charlie just said bye. It was very manly and unsentimental but I still couldn't help but be sad."

I pulled back to look at him with a little watery smile. "You can cry if you want," I said sarcastically and he smiled at me.

"I love you," he said looking at me all dreamily.

I wrinkled my nose. "I'm breaking up with you," I said sarcastically and not moving out of his arms.

"You do that a lot," he responded smiling.

"Well you say stupid things a lot."

He just laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go home," I said finally after we stood like that for a long time.

He smiled and started to lead me out of the reception hall. "I'd love to but we're staying in a hotel tonight babe."

I hit him as hard as I could in the arm as we walked down the steps with his arm around me. "Don't be a smart ass."

* * *

_God I'm gonna miss this story. I hope you will too._ _I loved your reviews even the ones bashing my corny "Camera" line. I get that it was corny but you have to remember that it was Charlie who came up with it._

_This is the epilogue I was really talking about._

_Man, now I'm sad..._


End file.
